L'amour ou la puissance?
by Lau'Felston
Summary: L'amour, la passion, le désir, la vengeance. Rien ne se mélange. Quête et réflexions vont resurgir. L'amour va prendre le pas. La passion va suivre. Pour continuer dans le désir. Alors que la vengeance sera le seul vainqueur parce qu'une Dramione ne peux jamais avoir une fin heureuse. DM/HG Post Poudlard mais à Poudlard.
1. O1

Bonjour mes petits sorciers, et bienvenue dans ma tête (et quelques fois dans celle de mon copain). Je poste enfin la toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite il y a plusieurs années maintenant. C'est la première fois que j'aime autant une de mes réécritures en 3 ans, j'espère donc qu'elle va vous plaire également. **DISCLAMER** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à notre queen Rowling. J'espère recevoir de nombreux avis afin de m'améliorer encore. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture tout en espérant que vous prenez bien en compte qu'il y a trois/quatre ans certains cliché ne l'étaient pas encore.

Merci à ma correctrice.

Pour Mathilde qui ne cesse de croire en moi jours après jours,  
et pour Arthur qui lira cette histoire de la première ligne à la dernière.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN  
**

La fin du mois d'août avait été annoncée comme resplendissante, et c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé. Les beaux jours bleus ne manquaient pas de soleil, les oiseaux qui volaient d'arbres en arbres ne cessaient de chanter de merveilleuses mélodies. À vrai dire, c'était la première fois depuis l'été de sa quatrième année qu'Hermione n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud. Le temps réchauffait les cœurs détruits par la guerre qui s'est déroulée quelques mois plutôt.

Cette guerre a fait des ravages, et même si les gens s'en remettent petit à petit, il arrive encore à d'autres d'en faire d'affreux cauchemars. Les mangemorts sont enfermés à Azkaban même si certains sont encore en fuite. Harry a peut-être mis fin au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais pour Hermione, c'est le côté obscure qui l'a emporté.

Vous savez qui a laissé tellement de cœurs vides, brisés derrière lui. Il a laissé un monde triste et dévasté. Les Weasley ont perdu Fred, Teddy grandira sans connaître ses parents. Le professeur Rogue ne pourra plus retrouver sa Lily à travers le regard bleu d'Harry. L'école a été complètement détruite, laissant derrière elle de nombreuses ruines. Le sang a coulé et les mangemorts se sont amusés. Et toute cette pagaille ne date pas que de ce mois de mai.

Harry a été élevé par les deux pires personnes qui soient, il a été privé de rencontrer ses parents. Tout comme Neville qui a perdu Franck et Alice, car même s'ils ne sont pas morts, leurs esprits le sont. Deux ans après avoir retrouvé la seule famille qui lui restait, on a arraché à Harry son parrain. Amos Diggory a perdu l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, son fils. L'ange gardien d'Harry, ce petit elfe qui aimait la vie autant qu'il aimait l'élu, n'est plus. Alastor Maugrey n'a pas non plus échappé à la mort

Alors oui, peut-être que vous savez qui est vaincu, cela n'empêche pas sa victoire, il a causé beaucoup trop de mal et ce pendant trop d'années.

En ce beau matin du 28 août, Hermione dort paisiblement dans son lit. Quelques jours auparavant, Ron l'a accompagné en Australie pour retirer le sortilège d'amnésie à ses parents. C'était un super beau moment très émouvant. Jeanne et Matthieu ont été très vexés du geste de leur fille, mais d'un autre côté, ils ont compris qu'elle ne faisait que les protéger.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un petit hululement de hiboux, Hermione laisse échapper un petit grognement avant de se tourner dans l'autre sens. La veille au soir, elle s'était couchée assez tard, trop plongée dans un livre qu'elle trouvait fascinant. Le volatile s'impatiente en donnant des petits coups de bec contre la vitre. La jeune femme se lève, non sans souffler. Sur le chemin vers sa fenêtre, elle se prend les pieds dans sa couette qui est tombée au sol pendant la nuit.

Elle jure un bon petit moment contre cette dernière, ainsi que contre Ron ou Harry qui ont osé lui envoyer un hibou à cette heure-ci. Elle est donc surprise de voir que le grand-duc noir face à elle n'a aucun trait de ressemblance avec Hedwige ou Errol. C'est les cheveux en bataille, et encore fatiguée qu'elle redresse le petit lien qui lui sert de bretelle à son débardeur jaune pâle, sur son épaule. Elle choppe un élastique qui se trouve sur son bureau pour attacher sa tignasse en chignon décoiffé. L'oiseau à une enveloppe dans son bec, elle se demande bien qui a pu lui écrire. Elle saisit l'enveloppe avant de donner un croq'hibou qui se trouve dans le petit pot sur son bureau. Même si la Gryffondor n'a pas de chouette, elle aime bien en donner un quand Errol et Hedwige lui apportent quelque chose.

Elle glisse l'enveloppe entre ses lèvres tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas la mouiller, pour pouvoir accrocher ses volets pour que le soleil rentre dans la pièce grâce à ses fenêtres encore ouvertes. Elle profite également d'avoir les mains libres pour faire son lit. L'adolescente envisage de s'asseoir sur ce dernier pour découvrir ce qu'on lui a écrit, ainsi que ce que l'enveloppe contient, car en la mettant

à ses lèvres, la Gryffondor a sentie quelque chose de plus imposant qu'un morceau de parchemin. Seulement, elle s'y abstient en pensant qu'une fois la lettre lue, la fatigue aura raison d'elle, alors elle se recouchera.  
Elle décide donc de la lire sur le chemin qui la sépare de son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle retourne l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir, elle est surprise de voir que c'est grâce au blason de Poudlard fait de cire rouge, que l'enveloppe de parchemin tient correctement fermée.

« COLLEGE DE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE.  
Directrice : Minerva McGonagall  
Cher Miss Granger,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie, pour une année supplémentaire, donc en l'occurrence une huitième année au château.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 août au plus tard.  
Cette année, tout le monde redouble, le nombre des premières années va donc augmenter. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoins de deux préfets-en-chef exemplaires. Veuillez croire, Cher Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. Filius Flitwick  
Directeur-adjoint.»

C'est le sourire aux lèvres, ainsi qu'un sentiment de bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis très longtemps qui prend possession de son corps. Elle entre dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres. Son père qui est appuyé contre le plan de travail en bois, une tasse de café à la main, chope de sa deuxième main, la lettre que Hermione vient de recevoir. Ça fait six longues années que la jeune femme fait tout son possible pour obtenir ce poste dont elle rêve tant. Préfète-en-chef, elle a enfin atteint son but.

Elle connaît les énormes responsabilités de ce statut, elle sait que ce n'est pas facile, qu'il nécessite une grande force mentale, mais justement elle s'en sent capable.

« Préfète-en-chef, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? »

À cette entente, Jeanne se dirige à l'épaule de son mari pour lire en même temps que lui.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi ma chouquette. » dit-elle en écartant ses bras pour que sa fille vienne s'y loger.

Hermione se blottit dans les bras de sa mère et la remercie, toujours ce sourire cousu à son magnifique minois. Seulement s'était trop beau pour être vrai, la Gryffondor le savait.

« Il est hors de question qu'elle remette ne serait-ce qu'un pied là-bas. »  
« Matthieu… » dit Jeanne d'un air plutôt surpris.  
« Nous avons déjà failli la perdre un nombre incalculable de fois, il est hors de question que ça se reproduise !» s'exclame-t-il en direction de sa femme.

Il plante ses yeux chocolat dans ceux d'Hermione avant de reprendre.

« Je t'aime Hermione, mais je suis ton père, c'est de mon devoir de te protéger. »  
« Mais papa, je suis suffisamment grande pour me protéger toute seule. »

Il s'approche de sa fille, il pose sa main sur le cuir chevelu châtain de la lionne.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement. »

Mr Granger embrasse sa fille sur le front avant de prendre sa veste accrochée au porte manteau, pour filer au cabinet sans même écouter ce que Hermione a à dire pour sa défense. D'ailleurs que pourrait-elle dire? Elle est debout, elle n'ose même plus bouger tellement que les larmes qui germent aux coins de ses yeux la menacent de couler si elle fait ne serait-ce qu'un pied en avant. Tout son monde vient de s'écraser sous ses pieds, encore une fois. Comment va-t-elle avouer à ses amis qu'elle ne sera pas à leurs côtés pour cette dernière année ?

Elle avait enfin la chance de pouvoir repasser ses ASPIC, et elle la voit s'envoler à la première à droite dans le ciel bleu. La jeune femme sombrait petit à petit dans un questionnement de douleur et de tristesse, mais sa mère intervint.

« Certes, il est ton père, mais moi, je reste ta mère. Tu iras à Poudlard ma choupette. Je te le promets.

C'est la première fois depuis sa petite existence qu'Hermione voit sa mère aller contre les principes de son père. Jeanne s'avance vers sa fille pour qu'elle se calme parce que voir sa fille dans un moment de panique, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Elle la prend dans ses bras et la sert tout contre elle.

« Merci ! » murmure Hermione dans l'oreille de sa mère.

Jeanne sourit, elle se retire de son étreinte pour aller chercher un verre ainsi que la brique de jus de pomme qui se trouve dans le frigidaire. Elle sert sa fille tout en la regardant avec compassion. Hermione décide de boire une gorgée avant de le poser sur la table. Sa mère l'a rassurée, elle va donc maintenant pouvoir se servir à manger.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner engloutis et son ventre rassasié, Hermione court jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Elle s'est tellement précipitée qu'elle chute contre un paquet de vêtements au sol. Décidément, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas sa journée. Finalement, elle change d'avis et pioche dans le tas de vêtements propres sans faire attention à ce qu'elle saisit, puis elle se jette dans sa douche telle une lionne sur un morceau de viande.

L'eau coule tranquillement le long du corps de la Gryffondor. De la musique résonne de sa douche, parfois les technologies moldus ont du bon. Si Malfoy pouvait connaître, ne serait-ce que les douches avec de la musique intégrée, il pourrait devenir facilement accroc à ce monde-là.

Une fois propre, Hermione prend son peignoir qui est accroché pas loin de la douche familiale. Elle prend également une serviette pour y enrouler ses cheveux châtains. Elle enfile son pull noir trop large, ainsi que son jean délavé, elle sèche ses cheveux tout en étouffant de chaud. Une fois sèche, elle attache sa tignasse en une tresse basse qu'elle laisse pendre derrière elle. Elle se pensait prête, seulement lorsqu'elle passe devant le miroir sur pied, elle se dit qu'elle n'est finalement pas prête. Elle retire son gros pull noir pour enfiler un simple débardeur noir ainsi que sa veste en jean.

Elle décide d'aller faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse pour aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Elle enfile ses ballerines noires avant d'aller prendre quelques pièces de monnaie et sa baguette magique.  
« Bon, j'y vais, à ce soir ! » s'exprime-t-elle avant de sortir de sa maison.

Une fois, dehors, elle respire afin de sentir l'air frais entrer dans ses poumons. Elle s'empare discrètement de sa baguette afin de ne pas être repérée par un quelconque moldu qui passerait dans le coin. Quelques secondes après, le magicobus apparaît. Hermione sort six mornilles de sa poche. À sa montée dans le bus, elle donne à Stan ses mornilles tout en lui indiquant qu'elle aimerait se rendre sur le chemin de traverse.  
Le nombre de personne qui se servaient du magicobus pour se promener a bien diminué par rapport à quelques années passées. Tous savent que le contrôleur du bus a servi vous savez qui, et malgré le fait qu'il était sous les effets de l'imperium, le tatouage qui est sur son bras ne s'enlèvera jamais. Ledit Stan Rocade encaisse les mornilles d'Hermione avant de lui donner son ticket. Elle va ensuite s'asseoir sur un lit disponible en attendant sa destination.

Après une conduite qui pourrait être qualifiée de secouante, le magicobus dépose la jeune femme à l'entrée du chaudron baveur. Elle rentre à l'intérieur de l'auberge, elle fait un signe de main à Tom en guise de bonjour, il lui rend son salut avec un grand sourire. Il ne pouvait pas faire un signe de main, car elles étaient déjà occupées à essuyer une chope de bière.

Hermione se dirige directement au mur de briques pour taper sur ces dernières avec sa baguette magique qu'elle tient toujours dans ses mains. La Gryffondor n'est pas retournée sur le chemin de traverse depuis la guerre, elle est donc très surprise de voir à quel point il a été reconstruit en si peu de temps. Cependant, elle n'est pas surprise de voir que l'ambiance, elle, a bien changée. Le monde a diminué, c'est comme-ci les sorciers et sorcières ont peur de voir un mangemort sortir de n'importe quel coin de rue. Et ils n'auraient pas tords. Il reste encore quelques mangemorts en liberté, ce qui a le don d'effrayer beaucoup de monde, même si le ministère est à fond sur cette histoire.

Dans un premier temps Hermione se rend dans l'animalerie magique, sa boule de poile rousse n'a pas de croquette. Par la suite, elle se dirige dans la boutique de chaudron car, son chaudron a malheureusement laissé sa vie pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Elle va ensuite chez madame Guipure pour racheter l'uniforme de Poudlard comme sa cape, son écharpe et toute la tenue complète qui a, elle aussi terminée comme le chaudron. Elle va dans absolument tous les magasins qui contiennent ce qu'elle a besoin.

La Gryffondor a bien besoin d'une pause. La chaleur et la fatigue commencent à lui taper sur le système. Elle décide donc de s'arrêter prendre une petite glace dans la boutique «Les glaces de Florian Fortarôme ». Elle regarde les différents parfums mis à disposition pour au final ne pas changer de parfum.

« Bonjour Florian »

Le marchand de glaces relève la tête du comptoir, il n'a pas eu de clientèle depuis un moment, comme chaque boutiques présentes.

« Oh bonjour Hermione ! Je te prépare la même que d'habitude ? » demande-t-il un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.  
« Oui s'il te plaît » répond-elle surprise qu'il s'en souvienne encore.

Elle dépose des mornilles dans la main de Florian. Il encaisse avant de préparer une glace à la vanille et au chocolat. Il donne la glace à Hermione qui l'emmène jusqu'à la terrasse, espérant ramener du monde au pauvre marchand.

« Alors, quoi de neuf, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu ici, c'est dommage » dit-il en s'assaillant en face de Hermione.  
« Ça va faire deux ans » Argumente la Gryffondor. « Mais pourtant tu te souviens de mon parfum de glace préféré. »  
« Très bien, je suis grillé » annonce-t-il.

Hermione le regarde avec un air interrogateur.

« Tu faisais partie de mes clientes les plus fidèles, tu es donc sur la liste avec ton parfum préféré. »

Hermione rit, elle est curieuse de savoir qui pourrait bien se trouver sur la liste, mais elle n'ose pas demander.

« Alors que vas-tu faire cette année ? »  
« Je retourne à Poudlard »

Florian a l'air plutôt choqué.

« En effet ils nous laissent l'occasion de redoubler notre… »  
« Oui ça je m'en doute bien » la coupe-t-il. « Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est comment tu peux faire pour retourner à Poudlard après tout ce que vous avez vécu là-bas. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la mort de Dumbledore, ni même depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Je n'étais pas là, mais je sais que c'était affreusement catastrophique. Rien qu'avec ce que les journaux nous ont annoncés, où même quand tu-sais-qui a pris possession du chemin de traverse, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi et tous les élèves. »  
« Merci c'est gentil » la Gryffondor est réellement touchée. « Mais maintenant c'est du passé, nous allons de l'avant. Et le seul responsable de la misère c'était Voldemort et Harry l'a tué. »  
« Je vois. Mais, tu n'es quand même pas préoccupée par la rentré ? » se renseigne-t-il.  
« Non pas tellement, les seules choses qui me préoccupent vraiment c'est de savoir qui va être mon homologue de préfet-en-chef. »  
« Oh tu es préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor ? »

La Gryffondor acquiesce.

« C'est génial ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Le marchand et la Gryffondor continuent de parler pendant un bon moment. Pour terminer sa matinée, elle va dans son magasin préféré, Fleury et Bott. Elle prend tous les livres inscrits sur la liste, ainsi que deux ou trois livres de lectures, bien que la bibliothèque de Poudlard soit déjà bien remplis. La jeune femme se fait également le petit plaisir de s'acheter un carnet de cuir noir.

Aussitôt après, la Gryffondor décide de faire plaisir aux deux gars qui lui sont le plus chère sur cette terre. Ils ont toujours été présents pour elle, et même si elle est également toujours présente pour eux, elle se doit de les remercier. Elle se dirige donc dans le rayon consacré aux sports magiques. A peine avoir fait un pas de plus qu'un magasine attire son attention.

La dernière fois qu'un match de quidditch a été joué à Poudlard, la victoire était pour les Gryffondor. Ils font donc la couverture du magazine « Le quidditch à Poudlard ».

La Gryffondor feuillette vite fait le magasine avec sa seule main de libre. On peut y trouver le prénom des joueurs avec leurs rôles dans l'équipe et ce pour chacune des maisons. On peut y voir le nombre de match gagné par équipe depuis le commencement du quidditch au château. Il y a une biographie de madame Bibine, la professeur de vol à Poudlard. Il y a également un quizz qui permet de connaître quelle est la place attribuée de la personne si elle était dans une équipe. Il y a aussi des posters des meilleurs joueurs de quidditch que Poudlard ai connu, et bien évidemment Harry y figure. Il y a bien d'autres rubriques, la jeune femme est donc fière et contente de sa trouvaille.

Hermione en prend donc deux exemplaires. Elle se retourne entreprenante de se rendre payer à la caisse, mais prise dans son élan, elle bouscule la dernière personne qu'elle aurait aimé bousculer.

 _ **Point de vue de Draco**_

Alors que le soleil brille dans le ciel, le Serpentard est tranquillement allongé sur son lit, à fixer le plafond. Il a eu tellement de chance de ne pas aller avec sa mère et son père croupir à Azkaban. Potter lui avait sauvé la mise pendant son audience en le défendant du mieux qu'il pouvait et il déteste vraiment avoir ce sentiment de devoir à Potter un service en échange. Même si Potter et ses amis miteux l'ont aidé à s'en sortir, ça ne fait pas de Draco une personne suffisamment reconnaissante pour changer. Le blondinet déteste toujours autant ce saint Potter, son ami Weasmoche et leur sale sang-de-bourbe de Granger.

Parmi les trois, elle est vraiment celle qu'il déteste le plus. Son abominable coté de miss je sais tout l'insupporte. Il a vraiment horreur de voir qu'une sang impure -et en plus à Gryffondor- est meilleure que lui dans la plupart des matières. Il n'en peut plus de son caractère qui veut toujours tout contrôler, toujours avoir raison, toujours se rendre intéressante aux yeux des autres. Néanmoins, il est content que Potter et Weasley l'aient dans les pattes, car le Serpentard est persuadé qu'elle est vraiment impossible à vivre au quotidien.

Enfin, mis à part ses trois ennemies de toujours, Draco pendait un peu à tout et rien. Il était simplement allongé après avoir passé une très courte nuit de sommeil dû à d'affreux cauchemars. Et oui même le grand Draco Malfoy peut faire des cauchemars à ne plus en dormir la nuit. En même temps, après les récents événements, qui n'en ferait pas ? Ses parents et lui ont fui, ils ont fui la guerre, seulement Lucius et Narcissa n'ont pas échappés à la prison contrairement à leur fils.

A ce jour, le manoir Malfoy est complètement vide, il y vie seul avec pour seule compagnie Troy l'elfe de maison qui a remplacé Dobby. Malheureusement pour lui, les tableaux des ancêtres de la famille Malfoy sont également présents. Ils ne cessent de rabaisser Draco par rapport au fait qu'il n'a pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore. Il arrive également très souvent à Abraxas de lui rappeler sa lâcheté.

Le blondinet se lève enfin de son lit. Il appelle Troy qui apparaît dans la minute qui suit. Il lui ordonne de faire son lit et de ranger un peu, tout en montrant les nombreuses bouteilles de bières qui ornent le tapis vert émeraude. L'elfe de maison s'exécute juste après lui avoir donné une lettre qu'un grand hibou venait de jeter à la boite au lettre insérée sur la portière.

Il arrache la lettre des mains de l'elfe, il ne prend même pas la peine d'y jeter un coup d'œil, ou même de voir d'où la lettre provient, qu'il la jette dans la corbeille la plus proche. Puis sous le regard navré de Troy, Draco se dirige dans l'immense salle de bain qui est en général est gardé par un mot de passe puisque seuls Lucius et Narcissa avaient le pouvoir d'y entrer. Il décide de prendre un bon bain bouillant, il fait couler chaque robinets en tête de sirènes.

Malgré tout ce qui a bien pu se passer, malgré son cœur de pierre, s'il y a bien quelque chose qui lui manque, c'est Poudlard. Pour lui le château a toujours été comme une deuxième maison, car même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était content d'être avec ses amis. Il avait une popularité plutôt élevé ce qui faisait que chaque soir une étudiante différente squattait son lit. Même si Poudlard était son école, il avait de bonnes notes sans forcément apprendre, sans forcément réviser. Il avait une équipe pour jouer au quidditch, il pouvait fuir l'éducation sévère de son père, et en plus il avait une sang-de-bourbe à martyriser.

Poudlard lui manque, ses amis lui manquent. IL n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Goyle, depuis la mort de Crabbe son acolyte, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, il a perdu le goût des mauvaises blagues. IL n'a pas eu non plus de nouvelle de Nott, mais à vrai dire il ne lui a rien envoyé non plus. Il a simplement reçus un hibou de Blaise, et trois de Pansy. D'après leurs lettres, ses amis vont bien, même si Pansy a également du mal à se remettre de la mort de Crabbe. C'est une fille après tout, les filles ont plus de facilité à montrer leurs sentiments.

Une fois son bain relaxant terminé, il enroule une serviette au tour de sa taille avant de sécher ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique. Face au miroir, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux afin de les coiffer correctement sur le côté. Vite fait agacé par cette coupe de fils à papa qu'il a porté durant toutes ces années, il passe finalement sa main sans ses cheveux pour les laisser tomber légèrement sur son front.

Il va donc ensuite en direction de son dressing pour chercher de quoi s'habiller. Il enfile un caleçon avant de sélectionner un costume noir très simple. Il est peut-être très sombre, et dehors il fait peut-être chaud, mais il est hors de question pour le jeune homme que ses bras soient dévoilés aux yeux de tous.

Il regrette tellement cette maudite marque noire qui bouge sans cesse et qui ne partira jamais. La marque des ténèbres n'est pas seulement un tatouage qui regroupe les mangemorts, pour Draco. Non pour lui c'est bien plus que ça. C'est la marque qui lui rappelle au quotidien à quel point il a merdé, et tout ça pour rendre son père fière de lui, pour être couvert de gloire. Il a accepté de travailler pour le maître des ténèbres et dieu qu'il le regrettait. Maintenant il est condamné à tout jamais à vivre avec du regret et du dégoût pour lui-même.

C'est au moment où il allait transplaner pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse, que Troy apparaît dans la pièce où se trouve Draco. Il lui tend une seconde fois la lettre qu'il a été chercher dans la poubelle de son maître. Ses pauvres petits doigts sont recouverts d'un bandage blanc qui est tout chaud. Draco prend la lettre, la plie en deux et la glisse dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de te repasser les mains! » dit-il à la créature d'un ton plutôt sec.

Puis dans un claquement sonore, le Serpentard disparaît. Il réapparaît seulement quelques secondes plus tard dans une petite ruelle sombre du chemin de traverse. Il marche un peu avant d'entrée dans son pub préféré. L'ambiance est plutôt miteuse. Il ne saurait dire si c'est à cause de l'odeur ou bien des toiles d'araignées qui ornent le plafond. Néanmoins, il s'assoit à la même place que d'habitude en attendant que la serveuse lui ramène une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feux avec un verre, comme elle a l'habitude de faire.

Et oui, la seule façon que Draco a trouvé pour surmonter tout ça, c'est de noyer son chagrin à travers l'alcool. Heureusement pour lui, aucun journaliste ne vient traîner dans ce coin-là de l'allée des embrumes donc au moins il est sûr d'être tranquille, et que son nouveau statut d'adolescent alcoolique ne deviennent pas des rumeurs publiques.

La jeune barmaid du pub se dirige donc vers Draco, la bouteille à la main, le verre dans l'autre. Il est seul assit à sa table, à regarder les belles formes de la blonde. Elle a des cheveux attaché par deux élastiques, une couette de chaque cotés. Elle porte un mini short, avec un haut rouge et blanc légèrement déchiré. Draco la trouve très attirante, et plus d'une fois ils ont tous les deux finis dans les toilettes du pub. Mais si le blondinet avait quelques connaissances moldu, il aurait vite remarqué que cette barmaid cracmole se croirait tout droit sortie d'un marvel. Et avec ce genre de connaissances, il la trouverait tout de suite moins attirante.

Elle passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco sensuellement. Comparé aux fois précédente, il n'est pas vraiment coiffé et d'après la blondasse il est bien plus sexy comme ça. Avant qu'elle ne retourne à son poste, elle dépose brièvement ses lèvres dans le cou du Serpentard tandis qu'il lui donne une petite tape sur les fesses de la barmaid. Elle lui fait un petit sourire coquin avant de retourner derrière le bar.

Au bout de deux verres de Whisky-pur-feux engloutis, la porte du pub s'ouvre à nouveau. Draco ne se retourne pas, habitué à la petite sonnette déraillé qui prévient lorsque la porte faite en planche de bois s'ouvre quand quelqu'un entre. La personne qui vient d'entrer marche jusqu'au bar. Le Serpentard sent sa présence passer à côté de lui, mais il ne relève pas la tête pour autant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco ne se retrouve plus face à face avec les fantômes de son passé, mais avec son meilleur ami.

« Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande Draco plutôt surpris, d'un ton également assez sec.  
« Ravis de voir que ma présence te fait plaisir » plaisante le brun.

Au début Draco pensait voir son meilleur pote à cause des effets de l'alcool, mais ayant bu que deux verres seulement il trouvait vraiment ça bizarre.

« C'est bien toi ? » demande le blondinet pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas.

Blaise hausse un sourcil. Il regarde Draco d'un air incompris, comme-ci son ami devenait fou.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi ! » répond le basané avec évidence avant de se servir un verre dans la bouteille de Draco. « Et comme je suis un ami charitable, je ne t'en veux pas de n'avoir jamais répondu à mon courrier. »

En effet, Draco n'avait jamais répondu à la lettre Blaise, ni à celle de Pansy d'ailleurs. Son ami était mal à cause de cette fameuse guerre, il était triste et faible pour un type comme lui. Il avait écrit une super lettre à son meilleur ami où il disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et Draco ne se voyait pas lui répondre sans être faible à son tour. Le jeune homme, lui, il ne sait jamais confié à qui que ce soit, alors il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Je suis désolé ! » dit-il.

Blaise pose sa main sur le front de son meilleur ami.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air malade ! » rit le basané.

Draco le regarde avec un regard interrogateur pour pousser Blaise à parler.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu t'excuses. »

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami dévie amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, car oui même s'ils ne se sont pas vus pendant trois longs mois, l'amitié qu'il y a entre eux est bien de trop forte pour se briser à cause des vacances d'été. Ils finissent leurs verres cul sec puis ils décident de s'éclipser pour avoir une discussion normale sans avoir un petit coup dans le nez. Draco laisse quelques mornilles sur le bar tout en faisant un clin d'œil à la serveuse.

« Au fait vieux, tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard ?  
« Quelle lettre ? »

Draco regarde son ami assez étrangement.

« La lettre qui est arrivée ce matin, pour notre septième année ! »

Le regard de Draco semble perdu, comme-ci il n'était au courant de rien. Blaise est surpris de la réaction de son ami. Blaise sait que Draco ne montre plus son contentement autant qu'avant, mais il pensait quand même voir du bonheur dans les yeux gris du Serpentard et non de l'incompréhension. Mais le basané est intelligent, il a très vite compris, même si tout le monde avait la capacité de comprendre la réaction de Draco.

« Tu ne l'as pas lu... » dit Blaise.

Le vert et argent ressort de sa poche le morceau de parchemin froissé que son elfe de maison a insisté pour qu'il la lise.

« Mais enfin Draco voyons… »  
« Je ne savais pas qu'elle venait de Poudlard ! » se défend-il en coupant son ami.

Lorsqu'il la regarde, il voit bien l'écusson de Poudlard fait de cire rouge. Il sort la lettre et donne l'enveloppe à Blaise pour qu'il l'a tienne.

« COLLEGE DE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE. Directrice : Minerva McGonagall Cher Mr Malfoy,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie, pour une année supplémentaire, donc en l'occurrence une huitième année au château. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 août au plus tard.

Cette année, tout le monde redouble, le nombre des premières années va donc augmenter. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de deux préfets-en-chef exemplaires. Veuillez croire, cher Mr Malfoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Filius Flitwick Directeur-adjoint. »

Il lève les yeux du parchemin pour regarder son ami qui lui, tient le blason du préfet-en-chef de leur maison.

« Moi, préfet-en-chef, il doit y avoir une erreur, je suis la personne la moins organisée de cette planète. »

Blaise rit. « Et en plus tu es loin d'être exemplaire » continue Zabini en l'enfonçant un peu plus.

« Merci vieux » dit Draco avec un sourire ironique.  
« Avec plaisir » finit le basané en lui donnant un coup dans le dos.

Draco échappe un rire. A vrai dire il ne savait plus ce que c'était que rire. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'un rire ne s'était pas échappé. Et ça lui fait du bien parce qu'il est heureux de retourner à Poudlard, mais il est plus particulièrement heureux de retrouver son ami, mais bien évidemment, il ne le montre pas.

Les deux amis décident de profiter d'être au niveau du chemin de traverse pour aller faire quelques courses. Ils vont donc à Gringotts chercher de l'argent parce que la liste est plutôt longue pour payer avec une dizaine de mornilles seulement.

Après quelques minutes à cavaler dans tous les rayons de chaque boutique, ils décident de terminer par Fleury et Bott. Tout ce que Draco espère c'est de ne pas croiser le rat de bibliothèque. Une fois les livres pour les cours sélectionnés, ils se dirigent chacun de leurs côtés. Blaise va au rayon cuisine, son elfe de maison lui a appris à cuisiner, et c'est maintenant un passe-temps dont il ne peut plus se passer. Draco quant à lui, il va du côté des sports magiques. Il tombe sur un livre nommé « Le noble sport des sorciers » où qu'il décide d'en prendre un exemplaire pour le feuilleter légèrement quand il sent quelqu'un le bousculer. Le gros documentaire de Quintius Umfraville tombe sur les doigts de pieds du Serpentard avant d'atteindre le sol.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Draco a prononcé cette phrase avec une voix élevée et un ton glacial, le même ton qu'il prend quand il est énervé et qu'il est sur le point de commettre un acte regrettable. Il se retourne vers la personne, prêt à lui lancer son venin.

« Tiens donc, Granger » reprend-il plus calmement. « Malfoy » prononce-t-elle avec dégoût.

Sa voix est nettement descendue d'un cran, mais elle ne se fait pas douce pour autant. Elle est toujours aussi froide qu'à chaque fois qu'il a rabaissé la Gryffondor, et pour ne pas changer ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, il recommence.

« Le quidditch ? » demande-t-il en regardant les magazines que la Gryffondor tient en main. « Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que les sang-de-bourbe de ton genre utilisent le balais uniquement pour le ménage.

Il regarde Granger avec son fameux sourire en coin légendaire. Celui qui fait tomber toutes les filles de Poudlard, toutes, toutes sauf Granger.

La Gryffondor veut lui renvoyer l'ascenseur, seulement elle n'en a pas le temps, puisqu'il est déjà repartit loin devant. La seule et dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée tout en se retournant vers la brune avant de s'éclipser a le don de l'agacer encore plus. Le « Au non plaisir de t'avoir revue Granger! » turlupine dans sa tête de rouge et or.

Il retrouve Blaise, puis ils vont ensemble payer à la caisse. Les deux adolescents sortent de la librairie. Ils prennent la direction d'une petite ruelle pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'au manoir Malfoy.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu ! » lâche le Serpentard. « Toi non plus ! » reprend Blaise.

Draco s'en fout légèrement de la personne qui a croisé le chemin de Blaise, il a simplement envie de raconter qui il a vu lui comme il est persuadé que dans tous les cas sa nouvelle est mieux que celle du basané.

« J'ai vu Granger »  
« Mais non ? » s'exclame Zabini, déçu de ne pas avoir été là pour la rabaisser avec son meilleur pote.  
« Si je t'assure ! Et toi tu as vu qui ? »  
« Brown »  
« Brown ? Lavande Brown ? Mais on s'en fout d'elle! »  
« Parce qu'on ne s'en fout pas de Granger ? » demande Blaise pour taquiner son ami.

Draco lève les yeux en l'air.

« Bien sûr qu'on s'en fout d'elle aussi, elles sont toutes les deux aussi inutiles ! »

Blaise rit tout en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du blondinet. Il allait rappliquer afin d'en rajouter une couche, mais Draco lui tient le bras, l'emmenant dans un tourbillon de transplannage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les voilà devant le manoir de Draco. Mis à part Draco c'est la première fois que quelqu'un de 100% humain y remet les pieds depuis l'arrestation de Lucius et Narcissa. Blaise envoie une lettre à sa maman avec le hibou de Draco pour lui signaler qu'il reste dormir au manoir ce soir.


	2. O2

**X**

Après un énième soupir, la jeune femme se dirige également à la caisse afin de payer ses achats, mais heureusement pour elle, aucune trace du Serpentard dans les parages. Elle sort du magasin avec pleins de nouveaux sacs. La Gryffondor n'a maintenant qu'une nouvelle envie, rentrer chez elle, manger un bon petit truc et commencer ses révisions.

Cela fait déjà un bon moment que les sacs d'Hermione essayent de se faire la malle chacun leurs tours. Alors, pour le même nombre de fois qu'ils ont touchés le sol, la Gryffondor se pense pour les ramasser tout en soupirant. Merlin qu'elle a hâte de rentrer chez elle, mais malheureusement elle doit encore attendre un peu. Elle est encore au sol lorsque quelqu'un lui tapote l'épaule timidement.

Elle se retourne afin d'envoyer chier les journalistes pour la gazette du sorcier qui sont encore assoiffés de nouvelles informations. Mais une fois retournée, elle s'aperçoit que les journalistes qu'elle s'apprêtait à rembarrer ne sont en fait qu'une petite fille. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans avec ses petites couettes rousses de chaque cotés ainsi qu'un très léger rouge à lèvre rose que sa mère a dû lui infliger. Aussitôt le terme de «Pauvre petite» prend place dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

Lorsque la petite lui tend une affiche dans l'espoir que la brune la signe, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de craquer.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demande la rouge et or tout en signant une des nombreuses affiches qui a autrefois orné les murs du chemin de traverse lorsque Voldemort était des plus puissant, lorsque le trio était recherché.

« Lucile » murmure-t-elle assez timidement.

A ce même moment, une ancienne Gryffondor arrive dans leur direction. Hermione l'aperçoit seulement au moment où elle prend la main de la petite fermement dans la sienne. L'affiche que Lucile a récupérée dans ses mains tombe au sol. Hermione la ramasse, mais sa grande sœur l'a déjà écarté d'elle.

« Lavande attends ! » Crie Hermione. « L'affiche de ta sœur ! »

Lavande fait comme-ci elle n'avait pas entendu parce qu'elle s'éloigne le plus loin possible de la Gryffondor. Elle plie l'affiche et la glisse dans un de ses sacs. C'est un poil énervé qu'Hermione sort à nouveau sa baguette, qu'elle paye à nouveau Stan, et rentre chez elle. Elle retire ses chaussures pour marcher en chaussette sur son carrelage chauffant. Elle monte dans sa chambre pour glisser tous ses achats dans sa malle, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de sortir son livre de botanique qu'un petit paquet posé sur son bureau attire son attention. Elle sort le manuel dans son mouvement, mais le dépose sur le lit avant d'aller voir, intriguée.

Hermione est surprise de voir que son prénom est marqué en argenté sur l'étui de velours rouge. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvre, elle y découvre un petit bracelet or avec un papillon dans le bout, il est magnifique et il doit sans doute coûter une fortune. Elle passe la tête par la fenêtre qui est restée ouverte pendant sa petite sortie, mais il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'un volatil dans l'air. Sur son bureau il n'y a pas la moindre adresse, rien.

La jeune femme laisse le paquet là où il se trouve. Elle prend son livre de botanique, et elle s'installe comme prévue sur son canapé pour réviser un peu. Le soir venu, son père s'excuse pour s'être emporté. Il a eu un violent coup de stresse, et après avoir beaucoup réfléchis, il est revenu sur sa décision. Il s'excuse auprès d'Hermione en ajoutant qu'il a totalement confiance en elle et qu'il est content pour elle, qu'elle puisse retourner au château. Pour se faire pardonner, il lui propose même d'aller au cinéma et de manger du popcorn comme toutes les familles moldus font les samedis soir.

Le lendemain, ce n'est pas un hibou qui réveille l'adolescente, mais un coup de téléphone. Elle se demande qui peut bien l'appeler étant donné qu'elle n'a pas le moindre ami moldu en dehors de Jason qu'elle ne voit que très rarement. Elle décroche son portable qu'elle n'a que deux mois dans l'année, étant donné qu'il ne fonctionne pas dans le monde des sorciers. Puis elle se rappelle que les Dursley sont rentrés, et qu'Harry a donc regagné sa chambre. Maintenant il s'entend beaucoup mieux avec Dudley, ce qui est plutôt cool du point de vue de la Gryffondor. Et en effet, lorsqu'elle regarde son téléphone portable, c'est bien le prénom de Harry qui est inscrit.

« Allô ? »

« Mione, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre ! » « J'ai simplement dit allô » rit-elle. « Et puis, je te rappelle qu'on ne s'est pas parlé plus tard qu'hier.»

« Je sais» ris l'élu à son tour. « Alors, tu as bien reçus ta lettre ? »

« Oui ! Et donc toi aussi à ce que j'entends» répond-elle.

« Au moment où le hibou s'est écrasé sur ma fenêtre et que je l'ai lu, j'ai tout de suite transplané chez Ron ! Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard, parce que le métier d'Auror lui plaît trop ! »

Hermione commence à s'inquiéter.

« Rassures-moi, il a changé d'avis ? » panique-t-elle.

« Tu connais Molly, il n'a pas vraiment le choix de changer d'avis. Bon je te dis à demain, bisous. » « Oui, bien évidemment, oui bisous. »

La Gryffondor raccroche et pose son téléphone sur son bureau. Hermione fait les mêmes choses que la veille, après son petit déjeuner elle s'installe sur son canapé pour réviser, jetant de temps en temps deux ou trois coups d'œil à la télé parce qu'après tout c'est Desperate Housewives qui passe. Elle ne bouge pas de son fauteuil de la journée mise à part pour répondre aux textos d'Harry, ou pour aller aux toilettes.

Le soir venu, Hermione cesse de faire ses fiches de révisions afin de préparer le dîner. Ce soir ses parents doivent s'absenter quelques heures. Ils en ont pas vraiment dit plus que ça à la Gryffondor, mais ils l'ont bien rassuré en disant que ce n'est rien de bien grave et qu'ils en parleraient le soir venu, lors du dîner.

La Gryffondor décide donc de cuisiner un peu, mais elle n'arrive pas forcement. Elle prend donc le livre de recette de sa mère pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait préparer. Les lasagnes au saumon lui paraissent délicieuses et pas très compliqués.

C'est donc après une bonne heure de galère qu'elle peut enfin enfourné le plat dans le four. Elle range un peu la cuisine grâce à sa baguette magique avant de mettre la table.

Jeanne et Matthieu arrivent trente minutes plus tard, content de voir que l'histoire d'une soirée ils auront juste à mettre les pieds sous la table. Ils retirent leur manteau et leurs chaussures avant de prendre place. Hermione prend un gant pour retirer le plat du four. Elle est plutôt déçue en voyant qu'elles n'ont pas le rendu espéré.

Elle les pose sur la table avec un regard déçu, déçue d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave chouquette, je suis sûre qu'elles sont très bonnes » la rassure sa mère.

« Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec ta mère » Dit Matthieu en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

Il se lève et coupe les lasagne plutôt cramés. Il sert les deux femmes de sa vie, chacune leur tour. Ils dégustent le repas de Hermione qui au final est meilleur que ce qu'elle pensait.

« Je t'apprendrais à cuisiner si tu veux pendant les vacances »

Hermione plisse ses lèvres et ses yeux en regardant sa mère. Elle n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que sa mère comprend directement ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de la Gryffondor.

« Oui, si tu rentres... » dit-elle à sa fille en baissant le regard sur son assiette vide.

« Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, le dessert » dit Matthieu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

En rentrant, Matthieu et Jeanne s'étaient arrêtés à la pâtisserie du coin pour prendre un bon gâteau au chocolat, le préféré d'Hermione. Il se lève donc de table pour aller chercher des petites assiettes et le fameux gâteau. La lionne se lève pour aller aider son père tandis que sa mère se lève également pour aller chercher un sac plastique.

Une fois la petite famille de nouveau installé, Matthieu distribue les parts de gâteau pendant que Jeanne s'adresse à sa fille.

« Donc ma chérie, avant de t'expliquer pourquoi nous nous sommes absenté, nous voudrions que tu ouvres ceci. »

Un paquet blanc se trouve devant la brune, elle ne comprend pas tout, mais ouvre la boite sans rien dire. Elle en sort une petite paire de chausson en laine bleue claire. Hermione regarde sa mère pour en savoir plus. Jeanne se caresse le ventre par-dessus son petit débardeur noir.

La Gryffondor comprend. Elle lâche les chaussons et met ses mains devant sa bouche, choquée.

« La famille va s'agrandir » annonce Matthieu officiellement.

Hermione se jette dans les bras de ses parents, tellement heureuse. Elle embrasse leurs joues à tous les deux, chacun leurs tours.

L'atmosphère est restée gaie pour tout le reste de la soirée. Hermione aurait aimée fêter l'évènement plus que ça, mais elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de monter dans sa chambre pour préparer sa malle. Effectivement, demain elle part en direction du terrier pour y retrouver ses amis. Elle dépose sa malle sur son lit, vide. Elle s'assoit également sur son lit tout en appelant son meilleur ami.

« Allô ? »

« Allô ? »

« Encore toi ? » plaisante le sorcier à lunette.

La Gryffondor est tellement excitée par la nouvelle, qu'elle ne fait même pas attention à la remarque d'Harry. Elle plie ses vêtements propres pour les mettre dans sa valise tout en parlant avec Harry.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

« Oui ? » « Je vais être grande sœur ! » dit-elle en lançant son écharpe de Gryffondor en l'air, toute contente. « Oh mais c'est génial ça »

Harry semble vraiment content de la nouvelle. Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter pendant un temps interminable. Hermione termine sa valise que très tard dans la nuit. Des heures et des heures de sommeil plus tard, la jeune femme dort toujours paisiblement. Il est midi passé, et ça ne ressemble absolument pas à la Gryffondor de se réveiller à une heure pareille.

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Jeanne entre tout doucement dans la chambre de sa fille, un plateau à la main.

« Hermione, il est vraiment l'heure de te lever. »

La Gryffondor se redresse dans son lit. Sa grosse touffe de cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demande-t-elle de sa voix endormis.

« Midi chérie. »

Elle ouvre les yeux d'un coup, pas habitué à se lever si tard. Néanmoins, elle est plutôt heureuse d'avoir son petit déjeuner au lit. Elle déguste les tartines que Jeanne lui a préparées. Ensuite, elle se lève pour prendre les vêtements qu'elle a préparés la veille avant de filer dans sa douche. Elle se détend durant quinze bonnes minutes. Une fois sortie, elle s'habille. Elle enfile son gilet de laine noire typiquement moldu avant de mettre le fameux bracelet qu'elle a trouvé sur son bureau la veille.

« Au fait, merci pour le bracelet ! » dit la jeune femme à ses parents tout en ouvrant le frigidaire pour prendre le jus d'orange qu'il n'y avait pas sur son plateau de petit déjeuner.

Matthieu lève son regard de son journal pour interroger sa femme, mais le mouvement d'épaule de cette dernière confirme ce qu'il pensait. « Quel bracelet chérie ? » demande-t-il a Hermione.

La brique dans les mains, la rouge et or referme le frigo sans pour autant se retourner vers ses parents. Mais si ce n'est pas eux, qui est-ce ?

« Ah mais oui suis-je bête, c'est Harry qui me l'a offert, il me l'a dit au téléphone » dit-elle pour que Jeanne et Matthieu ne s'attardent pas sur le sujet.

Une fois son verre terminé, elle le met dans le lave-vaisselle et remonte à l'étage boucler correctement sa malle. Son père la rejoint à l'étage pour la porter et la mettre dans le coffre. Hermione s'installe sur la place arrière avec Pattenrond sur ses genoux et Jeanne sur la place avant avec Matthieu. Et c'est en chantant des chansons aimés par les parents de la gryffondor qu'ils partent tous les trois en direction du terrier grâce au plan magique d'Hermione.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Granger arrivent chez les Weasley. Elle sort de la voiture, laissant Pattenrond gambader un peu à l'extérieur. Matthieu sort la malle de sa fille du coffre. Alertée par les portières qui se ferment, Molly sort les rejoindre à l'extérieur. Hermione se dirige vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Hermione ma chérie, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir. » « Moi aussi madame Weasley ! » « Allons, combien de fois je vais devoir vous répéter de m'appeler Molly »

« Encore cent bonnes centaines de fois. » dit la gryffondor en se retirant de l'étreinte.

Molly va donc à la rencontre des parents d'Hermione. Comme chaque année elle leur propose de venir boire quelque chose et comme chaque année ils acceptent. Ils rentrent donc tous au terrier pour rejoindre Arthur et boire une bonne tisane. La rouquine indique à Hermione que ses amis sont dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle retire donc ses chaussures en bas des escaliers pour aller les rejoindre.

Elle frappe à la porte et c'est Ron qui ouvre. Elle n'avait pas vu son petit ami depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, elle saute donc dans ses bras avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le lâche et la tornade du nom « Harry » qui s'abat sur la jeune femme. Pour terminer elle sert également sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Même sils se sont vu que de rares fois autour d'une bièreaubeurre sur le chemin de traverse, le trio s'envoyait régulièrement du courrier. Harry et Hermione s'appelaient de très nombreuses fois et malheureusement pour Ron, il ne vit pas dans un endroit sans magie, il ne peut donc pas avoir de téléphone portable.

« Tu es arrivé il y a combien de temps ? » demande-t-elle à Harry.

« Ce matin » répond-il à sa meilleure amie.

Pendant cette journée riche en retrouvailles, les quatre amis se sont bien retrouvés. Ils ont fait un lance souffle, un jeu un peu différent du quidditch où Harry jouait avec Ginny et Ron avec George, et bien évidement Hermione n'était que spectatrice du jeu.

L'après-midi terminé, ils sont allé manger, ils ont fait leurs toilettes et ils ont été se coucher pour être sûr de ne pas louper le porte-au-loin du lendemain matin. A vrai dire, ils l'ont eu, mais à quelques secondes près ils ne l'avaient pas. Ils se sont tous accrochés au ballon de football crevé, et les voilà qui atterrissent à la gare de King cross.

Grâce à un sort de téléportation lancé par George, tous les bagages et les cages de Pattenrond et de coquecigrue se sont directement transportés à Poudlard. Les quatre dernières années ont donc avec eux seulement un sac comportant de quoi se distraire dans le train ainsi que leur robe de sorcier.

« Nous devrions monter dans le train, il ne va pas tarder à démarrer » avoue le rouquin.

Hermione acquiesce et rentre dans le train suivie de près par ses compères à la recherche d'une place. Ne trouvant pas de compartiment de libre, ils tombèrent sur bien mieux.

Les Gryffondor et la Serdaigle sont tous heureux de se retrouver pour une dernière année. Ils sont tous là, sans exceptions, tous là pour passer leurs Aspic. Ils discutent un petit peu avant qu'Hermione se lève pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer de très important. »

Harry est le seul au courant, et la Gryffondor s'apprête à le dire à Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer le trajet avec vous. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'inquiète Ginny, se faisant plein de films dans sa tête.

« Parce que je suis préfète-en-chef ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le bonheur de la Gryffondor est trahi par la joie qui émane de sa voix. Tous ses amis l'applaudissent, contents pour Hermione, contents qu'elle réalise enfin son rêve. L'ambiance dans le compartiment est plutôt joyeuse, même si en l'espace de cinq minutes, le petit groupe a remarqué les allez retour des Patil et de Lavande devant la vitre, jalouse que leurs deux acolytes, Dean et Seamus, partagent le trajet avec d'autre personne qu'elles.

« Je dois aller à la rencontre de mon homologue. »

« Anthony Goldstein est un élève modèle, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il passe l'année avec toi. » intervient Luna.

« Zacharias Smith et Ernie Macmillan sont également de bons élèves » ajoute Dean.

« Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne tomberas pas sur un Serpentard ! » termine Harry.

Ron n'a pas adressé un mot à la Gryffondor, vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant le premier, ou au moins avant toutes les personnes présentes ici.

Hermione récupère donc son sac avant de sortir du compartiment, triste de ne pas partager le trajet avec ses amis. Mais, elle a des instructions à recevoir, des responsabilités à accomplir et elle le sait. Elle veut mener à bien sa mission de préfet-en-chef et elle se donnera à fond tout au long de l'année pour rendre fière la directrice.

Avant de rentrer dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets-en-chef à l'avant du train, juste après celui des professeurs, elle inspire un grand coup. Elle a peur de tomber sur Zabini, Nott ou un autre élève intelligent de Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle pénètre à l'intérieur, il n'y a personne. Il est vide avec comme seule compagnie, le silence. Ou plutôt le bruit des roues du train qui glissent dans les rails. Elle met donc son sac dans les portes bagages au-dessus de sa banquette, laissant quand même sa tenue de sortie avant de s'asseoir contre la fenêtre quelques secondes.

En voyant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, elle se dit qu'elle devrait profiter de l'absence de son homologue pour se changer. Elle enfile donc rapidement sa tenue de sorcière, de peur qu'il arrive à ce moment-là. Cela serait vraiment un moment gênant et ça installerait un malaise entre elle et le deuxième préfet-en-chef, et la Gryffondor veut à tout prix éviter ça.

C'est plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'Hermione entend les pas de son homologue dans le couloir. Elle aurait envie de dire deux trois mots à son homologue sur son retard, car en effet ce n'est aucunement un bon modèle pour un préfet-en-chef que d'être en retard pour sa première mission. Mais la Gryffondor pense plus judicieux de s'abstenir d'une quelconque remarque si elle ne veut pas ce le mettre à dos dès la première seconde où elle fera sa connaissance.

Ne voyant toujours pas la moindre trace d'un autre septième année, elle renonce donc à l'attendre. Elle s'assoit à nouveau près de la fenêtre, quand une voix glaciale retentit à la porte.

« - Tiens tiens... C'est étrange, mais je m'y attendais. J'aurais préféré m'être trompé. »

Prise d'un sursaut, Hermione se retourne pour découvrir qui est son interlocuteur. Pourtant, au moment même où il a prononcé les premières syllabes de sa phrase, elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Elle ne connaît que trop bien cette voix, à force de l'entendre lorsqu'elle se fait insulter.

« - Malfoy ? Non c'est impossible. » se murmure la Gryffondor avant même de se retourner, ses mains accrochées à sa tignasse de cheveux.

« - Complètement folle cette fille. »

A ce moment-là, la jeune femme n'a qu'une envie, le torturer. A Poudlard il y a énormément de garçons avec de bonnes notes, et Merlin a décidé que ça tombe sur lui, son ennemie de toujours. Enfin, McGonagall l'a décidée. Mais où avait-elle la tête ? Sans doute bien plus enfouis dans une plante de mandragore que dans un des vieux journaux écrit par Dumbledore. Le Serpentard reprend avant même que Hermione n'ai le temps de renchérir.

« - Au fait Granger, dis-moi, à qui as tu fais du charme pour obtenir ce rôle ? »

« - Contrairement à toi Malfoy, j'ai été choisi, mon père n'a pas secoué un petit sac de galion sous le nez du ministre de la magie. »

L'amusement qui décorait le visage de Malfoy s'est transformé en de la colère. Comment peut-elle parler de son père qui est maintenant à Azkaban. Elle n'en a aucun droit. Surtout pas elle. Heureusement pour Hermione, la fouine n'a pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot étant donné que la doyenne de l'école de magie rentre dans le compartiment des deux préfets-en-chef.

Le regard de Malfoy envers la Gryffondor est rempli de haine et d'un dégoût surhumain.

 **POINT DE VUE DE DRACO  
**

Draco est très énervé contre cette salle sang-de-bourbe de Granger, non mais pour qui se prend-elle de parler comme tel de Lucius. Une personne portant un nom aussi pure n'a nul droit d'être sali par une sorcière de sang impure. Certes, Draco n'affectionne pas son père comme la plupart des autres enfants, mais il reste son père, et on doit le respecter.

Le blondinet est plutôt vexé, pas parce que ces mots sortent de la bouche d'une stupide Gryffondor, amie avec Potter en plus de ça, mais parce qu'il sait très bien qu'il y a une part de vérité dans tout ce qui a été dit.

Toutes ces années, lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, Draco pouvait se servir de l'influence de son père pour arriver à ses fins. Mais maintenant que le mangemort croupit à Azkaban -et pour le restant de sa vie, qui pourra intervenir lorsque le Serpentard aura des ennuis ? Personne. Personne ne pourra l'aider parce qu'il est seul. Seul pour le restant de sa vie.

Mais pourtant Draco sait que quelque part quelqu'un croit toujours en lui. Il ne pense pas que McGonagall soit la personne qui a choisi les deux élèves qui représenteront le château cette année. Le Serpentard est loin d'être bête, il sait très bien que son comportement avec les autres élèves, son penchants pour la magie noir ainsi que le tatouage sur son avant-bras, ne sont pas les arguments qui ont poussé cette personne à le choisir parce que sinon il ne serait pas en ce moment même dans ce compartiment. Il serait en train de perdre tous bon souvenir dans une des cellules d'Azkaban.

Et pourtant, le voilà, une insigne brillante accrochée à sa robe de sorcier, tout près de la cravate des Serpentard. La vérité est qu'il s'en fout totalement de devoir partager cette tâche avec Granger, il s'en fout d'avoir de nouvelles responsabilités, il s'en fout de tous les inconvénients que préfet-en-chef peut apporter. Il s'en fout parce que c'est lui qui a été choisi. Quelqu'un croit en un changement possible, en un avenir meilleur pour le jeune homme, quelqu'un croit en lui, et rien ne peut le rendre plus content. Oui, Draco Malfoy content.

Seulement, à cet instant la connasse de sang-de-bourbe n'avait pas à lui parler comme elle vient de le faire. Seulement, face à la directrice il ne peut rien dire, il ne peut que se promettre de faire de la dernière année de la Gryffondor un véritable enfer.

« - Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy» dit McGonagall pour les saluer.

Les deux élèves secouent la tête pour rendre le salut à leur directrice. Cette dernière s'assoit au côté de Granger. Elle les regarde un par un afin d'être sûr d'avoir leur attention avant de commencer ses explications.

« - Durant cette année, je compte sur vous pour mener à bien cette mission. Vous allez devoir laisser vos différents de côté et faire preuve d'entraide. »

Même si la brune n'est absolument pas d'accord, elle hoche très légèrement la tête afin de bien montrer qu'elle a compris. Quant à Draco, pour montrer son mécontentement il pousse un grand soufflement. Les explications de la vieille chouette commencent très mal. L'ancienne professeure de métamorphose fusille Draco du regard, mais elle ne fait pas de remarque au comportement gamin du Serpentard. Malgré tout, même la vieille McGonagall sait très bien qu'il est impossible de rabibocher ces deux-là, ils se détesteront pour l'éternité. Elle continue ses explications.

« - Tous les lundis, les mercredis, les vendredis et les dimanches soir, de dix heures à minuit, vous allez devoir effectuer des rondes dans tous les lieux de Poudlard pour éviter qu'un élève traîne la nuit. » elle finit sa phrase en insistant sur les derniers mots, un regard pour Granger.

Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Draco qui se prend des reproches.

« - Le reste du temps, ce sont les préfets qui s'en occuperont. »

« - Jusqu'à minuit ! » s'offusque le Serpentard.

« - Vous avez bien entendu monsieur Malfoy » répond sèchement la vieille chouette tandis que Draco souffle une seconde fois.

« - Désolé professeure McGonagall, mais il me semblait que les préfets effectuaient cette tâche »

« - C'est exacte miss Granger, c'est pour ça qu'ils font également des rondes chaque soir. Vous ne pouvez pas surveiller tout le château à vous deux, voyons. »

Elle marque une pause pendant que Granger acquiesce.

« - Toujours à propos des rondes, à minuit vous serez relayé par un professeur Ce dernier devra noter qu'il vous a bien relayé et l'heure exacte à laquelle votre ronde termine. Vous avez formellement interdiction d'arrêter une ronde sans être passé par un professeur ! Question de sécurité.»

Elle s'arrête un instant, voyant que son élève préférée prend toutes ses paroles en notes.

« - Si vous voyez un élève de n'importe quelle maison, à n'importe quel moment de la nuit ou de la journée enfreindre le règlement, vous avez non seulement le droit, mais le devoir d'ajouter ou de retirer des points si nécessaire. »

Le blondinet trouve enfin un point positif à tout ça.

« - Vous avez également le droit de coller des élèves, mais il sera de votre devoir de les surveiller »

Draco est légèrement moins content face à la deuxième partie de la phrase de cette dernière annonce. Mais au moins de cette manière la directrice peut-être sûr que les élèves ne seront pas collés pour rien. Les deux préfets-en-chef acquiescent. Pour le moment leurs tâches n'ont pas l'air si compliqués.

« - Pour redonner de la vie dans le château, je compte sur vous pour mener à bien l'organisation de plusieurs bals tout au long de l'année. Pour cela, dès demain nous aurons une réunion confidentielle avec les autres professeurs à propos du bal de Halloween, vous en saurez plus dans la soirée. »

« - Pourquoi c'est à nous de nous occuper de ça ? »

« - Parce que vous êtes préfet-en-chef monsieur Malfoy. Mais si cette opportunité ne vous enchante pas plus que ça, je peux vous retirer vos fonctions. »

« - Non c'est bon » dit-il d'un ton sec et hautain.

« - Bien. » reprend l'animagus d'un ton tout aussi froid, et sévère.

Des bals? Il n'y rien de plus stupide selon Draco, il a encore devoir se démerder pour trouver la bonnescavalière car même s'il ne manque absolument pas de candidates, il ne veut pas prendre n'importe quelle catin. Pendant cette soirée il va manger, boire, danser, finir au lit avec sa cavalière. Encore une jeune fille d'une nuit, qu'il va décevoir, lui briser le cœur. Qu'elle tragédie. Elles essayent toutes d'être la fille qui peut le faire changer. Mais la triste réalité c'est que personne n'a le pouvoir de changer Draco Malfoy.

Quant à Granger elle est plutôt emballée par ce projet. Elle est tout à fait d'accord avec la vieille chouette sur le fait que ça va rapporter de la vie, de la joie au château.

« - Pour que votre organisation soit totalement parfaite, vous allez tous les deux partager un appartement commun situé au septième étage dans les alentours de la salle de divination, juste derrière le portrait de la sirène blonde. »

Les deux adolescents deviennent aussi blancs que Peeves. Les pensées de la Gryffondor se confirment, bien qu'elle ait énormément de respect pour sa professeure favorite, ses idées ne sont pas des meilleures. Tous les deux abasourdit, aucun ne prononce quoi que ce soit. Les laissant se remettre du choque, la directrice commence à sortir du compartiment, mais une fois à la porte, elle se retourne vers Draco et Granger.

« - Le rapprochement des maisons, c'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait. Il s'est battu pendant toutes ses années en tant que directeur pour cette cause. On doit lui rendre cet hommage, en commençant par vous deux » dit-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus personnel.

Un rapprochement avec Granger ? Draco a envie de rigoler, au grand jamais. Il préférerait mourir que d'avoir un quelconque rapprochement avec la Gryffondor. Quant à la sang-de-bourbe, elle veut vraiment honorer la volonté de Dumbledore. Il lui a tant appris. Elle va donc vraiment tout faire pour que les maisons se rapprochent, mais entre elle et Draco ? Jamais. Il l'a beaucoup trop fait souffrir toutes ces années, et ça McGonagall n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« - J'ai besoin d'air là » dis Granger, toujours pas remise de cette affreuse nouvelle. « Je vais faire un tour dans les rangs » se dit-elle à elle-même.

Oui, il lui arrive de parler seule, comme toute personne normale. Seulement son homologue a pris ça pour lui.

« - Je m'en tape de tes soucis Granger, tu pourrais crever que je ne lèverais même pas le petit doigt »

Elle ne préfère même pas répondre au Serpentard. Il n'y a rien de plus agaçant que le silence. Elle sort du compartiment pour commencer son rôle de préfète-en-chef. L'année s'annonce longue, très longue.

Pendant le reste du trajet, Draco décide de rester assis sur sa banquette à lire un bon vieux bouquin. Il aurait également voulu se promener dans les couloirs du Poudlard express pour montrer qu'il est fait pour ce rôle, seulement cette insupportable miss-je-sais-tout a eu l'idée avant lui et il est hors de question de faire la même chose qu'elle.

Lassé de lire, il décide de rejoindre ses amis dans leur compartiment. Il ouvre les deux portes coulissantes qu'il referme derrière lui avant de s'asseoir aux coté de Pansy.

« - Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller comme tu veux ? » demande son meilleur ami.

Draco ne répond pas, mais le fusil du regard. Non tout ne va pas comme il le veut, c'est même une catastrophe.

« - A mon avis, notre hypothèse sur ton homologue doit être correcte » conclue Gregory Goyle.

Goyle le suit depuis tellement d'année maintenant qu'il connaît la moindre parcelle de caractère de Draco.

« - M'en parlez pas » ajoute le blondinet.

« - Cette pétasse n'a pas intérêt à te causer du tort. » termine Pansy.

« - T'es dans la merde mon pote » continue Nott.

« - Et encore si ce n'était que ça » dit Draco avec son ton ténébreux qui n'aime pas se dévoiler.

« - Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire ? » s'interroge Pansy.

« - Je dois partager un appartement avec cette connasse »

Alors que la brune hurle un simple « Quoi ? » Blaise se contente de dire « Oh l'horreur » sous les rires de leurs autres camarades. Complètement dégoûté, Draco s'avachit sur son siège. Il reste pendant absolument tout le trajet avec ses amis Serpentard à se plaindre sur le fait qu'il va supporter Granger toute l'année.

Le train ne tarde pas à arriver à quai. C'est pourquoi le Serpentard retourne dans son compartiment d'origine pour récupérer ses affaires qu'il a laissées. Granger s'occupe de diriger les premières années auprès du gardien des clés de Poudlard, Rubeus Hagrid, tandis que Draco ferme la marche au bout de la file.

« - Hermione, Hermione » hurle au loin un rouquin.

Granger se stop et se retourne afin de voir son interlocuteur, se prenant au passage quelques élèves dans les jambes.

« - Préviens quand tu t'arrêtes ! » S'énerve le prince des Serpentard« - Elle n'a aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Malfoy ! » Peste Weasley.

Le rouquin est toujours énervé contre Granger, seulement sa jalousie excessive à pris le dessus.

« - Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir adressé la parole Weasmoche » Peste Draco à son tour.

Granger allait intervenir entre les deux rivaux, mais le demi-géant fait son apparition. Il prend en charge les premières années. Le traître-à-son-sang propose à sa petite amie de venir avec lui et Potter dans la diligence, mais Granger refuse expliquant qu'elle doit aller dans celle des préfets-en-chef. Déçus, Weasley embrasse sa petite amie avant de rejoindre ses amis.

« - C'est tellement répugnant. » ajoute Draco une fois son ennemie partie.

« - Je ne t'ai pas donné ton avis Malfoy »

« - Je sais, mais je te le donne quand même »

La Gryffondor lève les yeux au ciel avant de monter à son tour dans la diligence qui lui est destinée. Après avoir remonté le lac noir, les sombrals déposent les élèves devant les grilles du château. Maintenant qu'elle a perdu un de ses proches, la rouge et or peut enfin les voir.

Les élèves donnent tous sans exceptions leur nom au plus petit professeur de Poudlard pour pouvoir entrer au château. En avançant, Thomas et Finnigan se rigolent ouvertement de Rusard qui ronchonne de devoir s'occuper des bagages, comme chaque années.

Draco marche au côté de Blaise jusqu'à leur table. Ils se mettent le plus loin possible de celle des professeurs, car ils n'ont aucune envie que les premières années viennent leur broyer les oreilles. L'ancienne professeur de métamorphose, maintenant directrice, se lève et prend la place là où Rogue et Dumbledore ont trôné bien avant elle.

Elle ne porte plus son chapeau noir en pointe qu'elle a tant porté, ses cheveux gris sont dressés sur sa tête en un magnifique chignon droit et stricte avec des lunettes bien ajustées, tout, rappelle son autorité. Sa robe de sorcière a également été changée, l'autre a sans doute été détruite pendant la guerre. Elle redresse ses lunettes jusqu'en haut de son nez, toute l'attention des élèves de première année est fixée sur elle. « - Avant toute chose j'aimerais vous remercier de faire confiance à Poudlard de nouveau. » En effet le nombre de première année est juste énorme. Entre ceux qui ont redoublé puisque à cause de l'ancien régime certains n'étaient soit disant pas aptes à pratiquer la magie, mais maintenant que le bien est revenu au pouvoir, ils vont être de nouveau répartis, tout comme les premières années qui viennent d'avoir onze ans.

Les secondes, les troisièmes, les quatrièmes, les cinquièmes, les sixièmes et les septièmes années sont de retour. Des élèves vraiment inattendue tel que Pansy, Théodore, Gregory, Blaise sont également assit dans cette grande salle, même le grand et fière Draco Malfoy est là lui aussi. Même des personnes qui ont vécu de terribles moments comme Granger, Potter, Weasley, Londubat, Lovegood etc... Tous sont de retour, et dans un seul but, vivre la vie dont ils ont toujours rêvé.

La directrice explique aux premières années la manière dont se déroule la cérémonie de la répartition avant de commencer. Même si un autre professeur pouvait se charger de la répartition, la vieille chouette aimait beaucoup trop ce rôle pour rester assise à simplement applaudir à chaque admission. « - Abberline Romain »

Le jeune garçon s'avance vers le tabouret et s'y assoit. La nervosité se lit sur son visage, Blaise et Draco en ont presque envie de rire.

« - Serdaigle » hurle le choixpeau.

Des rués de cris et d'applaudissement se font entendre de la table des Serdaigle tandis qu'il se dirige en bout de table.

« - Cooper Clarisse »

La fillette se dirige d'un pas sûr d'elle. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés se bousculent sur son dos. On voit sa baguette dépasser de sa poche. A peine la directe a posé le choixpeau sur la tête de la brune que ce dernier s'exclame.

« - Gryffondor ! »

Les applaudissements se font également très bruyant sur la table des rouges et or. Ils hurlent, tapent des poings sur la table, dans l'espoir de faire le plus de bruit possible. Le rouquin siffle pendant que ses amis debout frappent des mains.

La répartition passe plutôt rapidement, comme chaque année. Quand soudain surgit un nom que Draco ne pensait pas avoir à entendre cette année-ci. « - Malfoy Troyan »

Le jeune homme passe parmi les élèves restant pour accéder au choixpeau. Pendant cette courte durée, tous les amis de Draco ont les yeux rivés sur lui, dans l'attente d'une explication. Troyan à des cheveux blonds, presque blancs qui sont correctement plaqués sur son crâne. Ses yeux d'un bleu gris envoûtant se posent sur toute la grande salle lorsqu'il s'assoit sur le tabouret en bois. Sa démarche, son allure, sa posture, tous les éléments extérieurs rappellent Draco il y a sept ans.

La directrice pose le choixpeau sur sa tête. Pendant plus de cinq bonnes minutes, ce dernier essayait désespérément de l'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais le gamin ne le voulait surtout pas, alors après avoir été désigné de choixpeauflou, le choixpeau l'envoi chez les serpents.

« - Bon tu nous expliques maintenant ? » demande assez froidement Blaise à son ami. Il se sent assez trahis de ne pas avoir été au courant que son meilleur ami à un membre de sa famille à Poudlard.

« - C'est mon cousin » « - Quoi Bellatrix a... ? » Nott se fait couper par Draco. « - Mais non du côté de Lucius andouille » « - Je croyais qu'il était fils unique » ajoute Blaise. « - Moi aussi » termine Draco d'un ton sec. La répartition terminée, la professeure McGonagall donne un coup de baguette -beaucoup moins classe que le claquement de main de Dumbledore- et le somptueux buffet apparaît sur les cinq tables présentes dans la magnifique salle « - Avant de déguster ce festin, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Hertier » Tous les élèves applaudissent en cœur. La plupart ont seulement envie de manger alors ils applaudissent pour en finir au plus vite. Les premières années sont tous époustouflés par les merveilleux plats mis à disposition, ils se jettent donc dessus pour être sûr de tout goutter.

Draco quant à lui, prend une cuisse de poulet avec quelques frites. Il ne participe pas vraiment à la conversation que ses amis partagent. Pas qu'il en a rien à faire de la nouvelle créature découverte dans les marécages de la tortue, mais il est surtout occupé à savoir pourquoi Troyan est à Poudlard alors qu'il est inscrit depuis sa naissance à l'école de Durmstrang.


	3. O3

**S**

Du coté des Gryffondor, la joie est réellement présente à la grande table. Tout les rouges et or fêtent leur retour au château. Ils se racontent leurs vacances, les derniers potins. Tous se servent avec appétit sur le grand buffet, surtout Ron qui en plus d'en avoir dans son assiette et dans sa bouche, en a pleins les mains sous un regard de dégoût lancé par sa sœur. Tout les cœurs des Gryffondor sont excités à l'idée de vivre une dernière année au château. Tous, sauf celui de Hermione.

Dans ses pensée, la jeune femme est bien de trop occupée à réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait annoncer à ses amies qu'elle n'occupera pas la salle commune des Gryffondor cette année. Les yeux figés sur le pichet d'eau, son poignet faisant de petite pression afin que sa fourchette tourne dans son assiette de purée, dans un premier temps elle n'entend pas ses amis l'appeler.

« Hermione ? »

C'est lorsqu'elle aperçoit une main se balancer devant ses yeux qu'elle reprend conscience de la place qu'elle occupe à cette table.

« Hum ? » Elle relève la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

« Ça va ? » interroge la rouquine.  
« Très bien oui » répond t-elle en mangeant un morceau de lard.  
« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ma puce » affirme Ron.

Hermione ne répond pas, elle se sert simplement un verre d'eau grâce au pichet qui se trouve juste en face d'elle.

« Théoriquement elle ne peut pas être dans son assiette. »

« Ta gueule Seamus ! » S'exclame le rouquin qui comme ses amis, a quand même lâché un petit rire.

La Gryffondor aspire un bon coup avant se retourner vers ses amis, brutalement pour ne pas faire demi tour. Dans un premier temps elle ne voulait pas leur dire qu'elle allait partager un appartement avec Malfoy, mais ils l'auraient apprit un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être même demain lorsque Lavande et les jumelles auront divulguées dans tout le château que Hermione ne dort pas dans le dortoir des rouges et or.

« Bon vous avez raison. Il y a quelque chose d'important. » Avoue t-elle.

« Et oui que veux tu, nous te connaissons par cœur. » Annonce Harry.

Ils arrêtent tous leur dégustations pour se concentrer sur les aveux de la jeune femme, mais avant de commencer son discoure elle remarque que Ginny rembarre deux filles de quatrième années qui essayent d'écouter la conversation.

« Bon ne ce n'est pas quelque chose de si terrible mais … » Alors que Hermione essaye de rassurer ses amies et elle-même par la même occasion, elle se fait couper la parole par Harry.

« Allez 'Mione crache le morceau ! »

« Théoriquement, si elle crachait le … » Cette fois-ci c'est Seamus qui se fait couper la parole par tout les Gryffondor.

« Seamus ! » des léger rires s'échappent de la bouche des Gryffondor, même de Hermione.

« Bien » La jeune femme se parle à elle même.

Elle finit son verre d'eau avant de s'adresser à ses amis.

« Ron a du vous dire pour Malfoy ? » Questionne t-elle tout en regardant son petit copain acquiescer d'un mouvement vertical de la tête.

« Je me demande sincèrement comment a t-il pu être nommé préfet-en-chef » annonce Neville.

« Ben si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas si grave Hermione, ne te met pas dans de tels états pour lui. » Sa meilleure amie essaye tant bien que mal de la rassurer.

« Pas si grave ? Pas si grave ? » S'offusque Ron. « - Il s'agit de ce fils de pute de Malfoy au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié ! » reprend t-il.

« Ron surveille ton langage ! » S'exclame sa petite amie.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Ron ! » Reprend Harry. « Mais ça aurait pu être pire » Termine t-il.

Le rouquin allait une fois de plus s'emporter en rappelant à son meilleur ami que c'est de sa faute si en ce moment même il n'est pas à croupir à Azkaban, qu'il aurait du le laisser pourrir en prison. Seulement Hermione intervient avant qu'il n'est le temps d'encore plus s'énerver entre deux boucher dans sa cuisse de poulet.

« Et bien il se pourrait que la situation est pire que ça. »

La lionne se sent plutôt mal, le rouge lui monte au joue et son cœur bat trop fort du au stresse. Une seule question trotte dans sa tête, une question dont la réponse peut-être terrible. Comment va réagir Ron à cette annonce ?

« Dumbledore souhaitait le rapprochement des maisons » Leur rappelle la Gryffondor tout en reprenant mot pour mot la phrase de McGonagall.

« Mais encore ? » Demande Dean avec curiosité et intérêt.

« Et bien il se trouve que McGonagall n'a pas prit ce souhait à la légère. »

« Arrête de tourner au tour du pot ! » S'impatiente Ginny.

Harry voit à plus de mille kilomètres la blague de Seamus arriver. Il décide donc de placer sa main aussi rapidement que possible sur la bouche de ce dernier afin que sa meilleure amie enchaîne sans être coupée.

« Cette année les règles ont changées, je vais devoir vivre dans un appartement avec la fouine. »

Hermione se sent libérée, mais à la fois tellement dégoûtée. Le faite de prononcer ces mots à haute voix lui fait réaliser à quelle point cette année sera bien différente de ce qu'elle a pu s'imaginer. Ron et Neville quant à eux recrachent leur jus de citrouille qu'ils avaient dans la bouche. Harry fait tomber le morceau de bacon de sa fourchette, Ginny regarde la jeune femme avec des yeux encore plus ronds que les planètes du systèmes solaire elles-mêmes. Dean tousse assez bizarrement pour faire disparaître le malaise présent et Seamus se plonge dans un fous rire très vite rejoint par Ron.

« Franchement mon pote je suis désolé, mais pour le coup Hermione te bat ! » S'exclame Ron à l'égare de Seamus.

Harry et Ginny se regardent avec toute la dose de compassion envers Hermione et Ron, qu'ils sont capable de produire. Ron quant à lui, regarde sa petite amie en attendant une confirmation de sa part, une phrase qui dirait bien qu'elle plaisantait, qu'elle n'allait pas partager d'appartement avec le Serpentard. La jeune femme aimerait tellement que ce ne soit qu'une farce, un coup monté, mais ce n'est malheureusement pour les Gryffondor, pas le cas.

« Je suis désolé » S'excuse Hermione, fuyant le regard remplis de tristesse que lui lance le rouquin.

Ce dernier se lève bruyamment, balançant son assiette au passage, un geste qui renverse le verre de jus de citrouille de Ginny partout sur la table. Il escalade le banc et part de la salle sans dire un mot à quiconque, sans même lancer de regard à la Hermione complètement perdue qu'il laisse derrière lui. A l'entrée de la grande salle qui est sur son chemin, il entend une voix l'interpeller.

« Je te sent un peut à cran Weasmoche. »

« Ferme ta gueule Malfoy ! »

Le Serpentard et sa bande de plouc sont mort de rire, ce qui provoque en Ron une folle envie de lui casser la figure. Et pour une fois, malgré les événements récents, il arrive à se contrôler. Il part en directement en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor sans lâcher un mot de plus à ces idiots, tout en priant de croiser quelqu'un appartenant à sa maison pour lui donner le mot de passe actuel. Déjà que le jeune homme ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard, il sent que son année va être vraiment très très longue.

Hermione a essayé de le retenir, mais en vain. Elle ne s'inquiète pas pour autant car elle connaît Ron mieux que quiconque mis à par Harry peut-être, et elle sait que le soir venu elle va allez le retrouver, ils vont s'expliquer et Ron sera calmé.

« Ne t'excuse pas Hermione, ce n'est pas ta faute. » Ajoute l'élu.  
« Harry à raison. » Confirme Neville.  
« Et puis si il se passe quoi que ce soit avec Malfoy, nous sommes là. » Continue Dean dans l'espoir d'aider à remonter le moral de son amie.

« Et puis il faut avouer que Malfoy est plutôt sexy » termine Ginny en épongeant avec une serviette le jus de citrouille qui à coulé sur la table.

La rouquine aurait pu prendre sa baguette pour retirer le jus, mais elle a la fainéantise de le faire. Harry devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate, gêné par le comportement de sa petite amie. Hermione ne répond pas, elle n'a jamais vraiment observée le physique de Malfoy et elle n'a aucune envie de le faire.

Le repas copieux touche maintenant à sa fin. Les préfets de chaque maisons doivent emmener leurs nouveaux élèves dans leur salle commune respectif, tout en prenant bien soin de leur faire visiter le château. Hermione décide d'accompagner les Gryffondor afin de parler avec Harry qui se permet de prendre la place de Ron qui est partit furax et qui va donc manquer à son devoir sous le mécontentement. Lorsque les premières années sont enfin libres, les deux amis pénètrent dans la salle commune des rouges et or. Un brin de nostalgie enveloppe la Gryffondor, elle a passée tellement de bons moments avec ses amis ici, pendant tant d'années.

Harry s'avachit sur le canapé avec ses amis tendit que Ginny se jette sur les genoux de l'élu. Quant à Hermione, elle attend que la salle de vide le plus possible pour monter dans l'étage des garçons. Arrivé aux dortoirs des septièmes années, elle frappe et entre dans la chambre de Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

Ron est allongé dans son lit, il fixe le plafond et ne parle pas lorsque la Gryffondor s'assoit sur le rebord. Elle décide donc au final de retirer ses chaussures pour se mettre entièrement dans le lit du rouquin afin de pouvoir fermer tout les rideaux. Pour être dans une intimité encore plus totale afin que personne ne puisse écouter leur petite conversation, Ron décide se prendre sa baguette qui est rangée sous son oreiller pour lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

Hermione s'assoit à califourchon sur son petit ami. Elle passe ses mains dans les cheveux du rouge et or dans l'espoir qu'il lui jette enfin un vrai regard et non un de ses stupides regards en coins.

« Ronald… »  
« Et puis merde. » Se murmure t-il à lui-même.

Le Gryffondor se remue enfin. Il se redresse pour être correctement assit, adossé contre le grand lit à baldaquin. Il place bien évidement son bras dans le dos de la femme qu'il aime pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à la dérive.

« Écoute Ron, je … » Commence t-elle.  
« Non toi écoutes moi. » s'exclame t-il en coupant Hermione. « Je suis désolé de m'être emporté de cette manière, je sais que tu n'y peut rien, je suis vraiment.. »

La lionne coupe à son tour la parole de son petit ami, mais pas en parlant. En disposant ses deux mains sur chaques joues du rouquin pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ça ne fait rien, c'est passé maintenant, mais partir comme ça c'était vraiment idiot ! Heureusement que Harry t'a remplacé sans que les professeur s'en aperçoivent ! »  
« Je suis tellement dégoutté.. J'aurais adoré t'avoir à mes cotés pour dormir, passer du temps avec toi dans la salle … »

Il allait continuer son énumération romantique, mais assez étonnée par cette nouvelle aspect d'un Ron sentimental, la Gryffondor le coupe. D'autant plus qu'il fait également exprès de ne pas répondre à la deuxième partit de la phrase de la Gryffondor, honteux.

« Mais c'est toujours possible, tu viendras dormir de temps en temps dans mon appartement. Puis nous sommes dans la même classe, on se verra comme avant. » le rassure t-elle. « J'ai juste beaucoup plus de responsabilités cette année. » Finit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Et tu me promet que si l'autre fils de … » Commençait-il, mais en voyant le regard de Hermione il changea la fin de sa phrase. « … fils de Lucius Malfoy est trop dure avec toi, tu m'en parlera, ou à Harry ? »

« Oui c'est promit ! »

Légèrement rassuré, Ron sourit. Il place ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite amie pour la basculer sous lui. Depuis la fin de la guerre Ron a beaucoup prit en masse, un peut comme Neville, au plaisir de la Gryffondor. Allongé par dessus elle, c'est uniquement grâce à ses mains appuyées du chaque coté du visage d'Hermione que le rouge et or ne s'écroule pas.

Il l'embrasse fougueusement, déplaçant petit à petit ses baisés sur la mâchoire, puis sur le cou de la lionne. Elle répond à tout ses baisés, mais le Gryffondor commence à monter ses mains plus haut que le tour de taille de sa petite amie. Très vite gênée et oppressée par la situation, elle le repousse avant de sortir du lit.

Elle enfile ses chaussures et repasse sa tête par les rideaux, apercevant un rouquin aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excuse t-elle pour avoir sexuellement frustré son petit ami « Bonne nuit mon chéri » Encore honteuse, elle n'attend même pas une réponse de Ron qu'elle se retourne pour aller directement à ses appartements.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle salut vite fait ses amis. Quelques instants plus tard, elle arpente les couloirs du septième étages, à la recherche d'un tableau avec une sirène. Elle ne tarde pas à tomber nez à nez avec la belle blonde du tableau. Donc c'est le moment. Voilà qu'elle se trouve juste en face de ses appartements. Ses appartements à elle .. et Malfoy.

« Bonjour, je suis Hermione. Je … » la Gryffondor se fait couper par la sirène.

« Le mot de passe ? »

« Très bien »

Hermione essayait seulement d'être polie, serviable. A présent elle regarde de son point de vue le long couloir au cas ou son homologue ne serait pas dans le coin. Elle a beau le détester, haïr le prétentieux fils à papa, la jeune femme pense qu'il a un mot à dire sur le mot de passe. Mais pas la moindre trace du Serpentard.

Étant morte de fatigue, la Gryffondor décide de définir le mot de passe elle même, tout en laissant un petit truc à Malfoy pour qu'il puisse entrer en arrivant. Le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit de Hermione c'est bien évidement « Gryffondor » , mais n'étant pas une personne égoïste, elle raye cette idée de son esprit. Elle pense ensuite à « Poudlard » mais c'est beaucoup trop simple à deviner tout élèves rusés. La jeune femme opte donc pour un mot de passe très simple à retenir, mais difficile à deviner.

« Botruc »

Le tableau représente une plage de sable blanc, l'eau de la mère est également très claire, voir transparente. Sur cette plage paradisiaque se trouve seulement un palmier accompagné d'un rocher et quelques coquillages. Une jeune femme vraiment très belle est correctement assise sur le rocher, ses cheveux blonds volants au vent, sa nageoire remplis d'écailles bleus brille au soleil. Elle est loin de ressembler aux monstrueuses sirènes du lac noir. Non, celle-ci est la plus belle femme que Hermione n'a jamais rencontré.

« Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe. »

La Gryffondor cherche toutes les solutions logiques à ce mystérieux problème. Elle se demande si ce n'est pas la vieille chouette en personne qui leur a imposé un mot de passe. Pourtant elle sait très bien que Minerva n'aurait jamais oubliée de le mentionner. Elle réfléchit, quand lui vient en tête Draco Malfoy. Les rares -mais trop nombreuses- fois où elle a pu le croiser aujourd'hui, son comportement lui paraissait bien fatigué.

C'est donc plus logique dans la tête de la brune. Fatigué, il a du rentrer plus vite dans leurs appartements, et il a du définir un mot de passe lui même. Hermione frappe donc contre le contour en bois du tableau, pour montrer sa présence afin que le blondinet vienne lui ouvrir. Elle prit Merlin pour qu'il ne dorme pas.

« Malfoy ! Malfoy ! »

Les tableaux des alentours ainsi que les vieilles gargouilles de pierres qui habitent le septième étage, ne sont pas tellement en accord avec cette idée. Les petits hommes du tableau d'à coté qui jouent aux cartes râlent car il ne peuvent pas se concentrer, certains veulent dormir, d'autres essayent de lire mais le boucan d'Hermione les en empêche. Ils ont tous des problèmes en dehors de la fouine qui ne répond pas.

Au bout d'un assez long moment, la Gryffondor s'asseoir sur la petite marche devant le portrait. Malfoy se décide enfin à répondre, ce qui prouve que les murs ne sont pas très bien insonorisés et que depuis un long moment, il prend la Gryffondor pour une conne.

« Si c'est pour le mot de passe que tu viens me faire chier, démerdes-toi la sang-de-bourbe, moi je vais me coucher. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de réfléchir. Elle veut se montrer plus mature et ne pas lui répondre. Elle aurait vraiment aimé insulter le Serpentard, mais elle sait très bien que ça ne sert à rien et que c'est puérile. Elle réfléchit donc à quel genre de mot passe le blondinet pourrait-il bien choisir. Une fois plusieurs idées en tête, elle se redresse pour les poser à la sirène.

« Serpent ? »

La blonde hoche la tête négativement.

« Serpentard ? »

Toujours pas.

« Draco ? Malfoy ? Lucius ? Narcissa ? Quidditch ? Pouvoir ? Gloire ? Potion ? Blaise ? Pansy ? »

Toujours le même refrain. La blonde secoue la tête négativement à chaque propositions que Hermione ose énoncer. La Gryffondor commence à vraiment en avoir marre, mais elle décide de ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus sur son attitude calme. La Gryffondor est fatiguée, elle a juste envie de dormir. Elle ne rêve que de son grand lit à baldaquin, être au chaud sous la couette, entourée par ses oreillers, un bon livre dans ses mains.

Seulement, elle ne peux pas se permettre d'enfoncer le tableau où d'aller prévenir la directrice. Pour qui passerait-elle ? Soit pour quelqu'un d'irresponsable, soit pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas gérer un problème seule. Et dans les deux cas, ce ne sont certainement pas des traits de caractère d'une préfète-en-chef.

De plus, elle ne peux pas non plus se permettre de s'incruster dans le lit de son petit ami à cause de leur interactions de tout à l'heure, vu la manière dont elle a prit peur, et vu la manière dont elle a laissé le rouquin rouge comme une tomate, elle se voit très mal venir dormir avec lui. Elle ne peut pas non plus dormir dans le lit de son meilleur ami car vu la petite taille du lit, ce n'est pas le bras de Hermione qui dépasserais du lit à baldaquin, ça serait carrément tout son corps, et elle doute fortement que Ginny lui céderait sa place dans le lit de Harry. La Gryffondor se met alors à imaginer la réaction de Ron lorsqu'en se réveillant il aurait surpris sa petite amie allongé sur le brun et la rouquine. Elle sourit donc face à l'image d'un Ron incompris, dans sa tête.

Elle décide donc d'aller s'allonger dans le canapé de la salle commune des rouges et or. D'après tout, elle à déjà dormis dessus plusieurs fois, les moments où elle a tellement travaillée sur ses divers devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas vu le sommeil s'emparer d'elle.

Connaissant bien Hermione, la grosse dame la laisse entrer, bien qu'elle ne connaît pas leur nouveau mot de passe. Heureusement qu'aucun professeur ne soit là car laisser entrée quelqu'un qui n'a pas le mot de passe est totalement interdit. C'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'il prouve que Hermione n'est pas une élève d'une autre maison ayant prit une dose de polynectar ?

La Gryffondor s'allonge donc dans le fauteuil, protégeant bien sa baguette en la prenant contre elle. Elle ferme les yeux et s'endormit.

« Hermione ? Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Après ce qui semble faire deux heure, mais qui en fait pourtant plus pour ladite Hermione, son meilleur ami la secoue légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille en douceur. La Gryffondor ouvre les yeux et se relève afin d'être assise dans le canapé de cuire rouge installé dans le centre de la salle commune. C'est seulement en cette instant qu'elle se rend compte qu'ils l'ont changés, que contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'est plus le même sofa.

Elle lance un regard en direction de Harry. Grâce aux grandes fenêtres qui dominent cette tour, ils peuvent voir que le soleil étincelant est déjà haut dans le ciel, les cours ont déjà du commencer. Comment à t-elle pu ne pas entendre les premiers élèves entrer et sortir ? Dormait-elle si bien que ça ? Ces questions font partit de la liste que Hermione se pose.

Quant tout est redevenu claire dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle jette un coup d'œil à la grande pendule, et merlin soit loué, les cours ne commencent que dans une heure. Elle se lève et marche d'un pas très pressé vers la grande salle, suivit par Harry qui n'a jamais vu sa meilleure amie marcher aussi vite, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'éviter Ron et Lavande en sixième année. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi la Gryffondor n'a pas dormit dans sa propre chambre car elle fait quand même partit des rares privilégiés à avoir une chambre à soit.

Arriver à la grande salle, les deux portes de bois sont grandes ouvertes, et quelques élèves de chaques maisons sont déjà installés à déjeuner, même si très clairement trois quart d'entre eux sont les petits nouveaux de première année. Contrairement à ce que l'élue pensait, Hermione sort sa baguette de sa poche et se dirige vers la table des Serpentard. Heureusement, Harry l'intercepte avant en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la retourner vers lui telle une toupie.

« Bon tu vas éviter de te donner en spectacle avant que tout le monde te regarde, mais surtout tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. » dit-il fermement.

Hermione est plutôt déboussolée, elle n'a clairement pas l'habitude de voir son ami comme ça. Du moins en vers elle.

« Il se passe que Malfoy n'a pas voulu me donner le mot de passe, donc soit je dormais sur ce canapé, soit sur les petite marches au sol, tu sais celle devant le portrait » Il y a un peut de sarcasme dans sa voix.

« Alors lui si je le choppe, il est foutu ! »

Les rôles semblent être correctement redistribués puisque maintenant c'est le brun qui est complètement remonté contre le Serpentard et c'est Hermione qui essaye de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. C'est comme ça que ça à toujours fonctionné, ce n'est donc certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, quelques soit les événements. Le visage de Harry est crispé, il remonte ses lunettes un peut plus haut sur son nez. Il devient rouge de colère, il n'a qu'une envie, casser la gueule de Malfoy.

Il marche un peut dans les couloirs, à la recherche du serpent, suivit au millimètre prêt par la jeune femme. C'est au virage d'un couloir, qu'il trouve son ennemie juré, suivit lui par Goyle et Zabini. C'est à ce moment là que Harry se demande pourquoi il a tout fait pour que Malfoy ne soit pas envoyé à Azkaban.

« Ben il est où Crabbe ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que tes larbins étaient trois. »

Harry savait exactement là où toucher.

« Pardon ? » Malfoy s'avance d'un pas dominant vers le mécheux à lunette ronde.

« Laisse tomber Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine »

La Gryffondor essaye de tirer Harry par le bras pour l'emmener le plus loin possible de la crapule, mais en vain, son poids et sa force sont tellement supérieur de ceux de la lionne, qu'il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

« Voyons Potter, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à ses supérieurs. Je retire donc vingt points.. »

Hermione intervient en coupant le Serpentard avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

« Si tu enlève des points aux Gryffondor, je retirais le double aux Serpentard pour nuisance à la santé d'autrui. » dit-elle en mettant bien en avant la situation dans laquelle le Serpentard l'avait mise.

Si la grosse dame n'aurait pas été indulgente, qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé à Hermione. Elle ne serait pas morte, c'est certain, mais elle aurait très certainement attrapée froid, elle aurait un mal de dos ainsi que des courbatures dans tout son corps. Et puis, peut-être que les rats du château aurait fait d'elle leur apéro.

Le regard de Malfoy est si noir qu'il aurait été difficile d'y retrouver le bleu glacial qui se cache sous ses paupières.

« Je ne t'ai pas causé la sang-de-bourbe. »

« Peut-être, mais moi je te cause. Donc soit tu me donne le mot de passe de suite, soit je vais le rapporter à la directrice et tu seras retiré de tes fonctions. Peut-être que Zabini par exemple ferait un meilleur préfet-en-chef que toi. »

Le basané se dandine un peut pour se grandir, pour se montrer plus imposant. Peut-être qu'en l'espace de deux secondes, il s'est imaginé avec les dires de la Gryffondor. La fouine ne dit pas un mot, il sort simplement un morceau de papier de sa robe de sorcier pour le mettre en boule et le jeter au nez de Hermione. Serte il ne dit plus rien, mais après tout ça reste Draco Malfoy, il en est sur que le jeune homme en a pas finit avec les Gryffondor.

Il allait s'en aller mais Hermione est tellement déterminée à le pourrir encore un peut plus qu'elle l'interpelle.

« Hey la fouine ! »

Harry rit face au comportement de sa meilleure amie, une pure Gryffondor, courageuse et audacieuse. Seulement, il rit aussi parce que à l'entente de ce misérable surnom, Malfoy se retourne.

« A ce que je constate, tu n'es encore qu'un gamin qui ne sait pas te tenir. Ca y est, monsieur a été désigné par Voldemort pour une mission afin de remonter un peut la réputation des Malfoy, qui soit dit en passant n'a même pas été accomplit de ses mains, alors il se sent encore plus supérieur aux autres. Mais redescend mon petit, tu es aussi con qu'un scroutt à pétard.

Le Serpentard sert les poings si fort que ses phalanges deviennent encore plus blanches que sa peau elle même. Il se met en position d'attaque en se mettant à trois millimètre d'Hermione. Faisant bien imposer sa taille beaucoup plus grande.

« Tu cherche vraiment mon poing dans ta gueule Granger »

La Gryffondor place ses mains sur le torse du vert et argent pour le pousser le plus loin possible d'elle, ce qui laisse à Harry suffisamment d'espace pour se glisser entre les deux.

« Tu la touche, je te bute, c'est claire ? »

« Ouloulou » Se moque ouvertement le blond en riant avec ses amis. « Vous faites pitié » ajoute t'il simplement mais très froidement tout en donnant un gros coup d'épaule à Harry, retroussant chemin plus loin.

 **POINT DE VUE DE DRACO.**

Le Serpentard pensait avoir affaire à une bonne journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ces petits gigolos.

Tout d'abord il s'était réveillé grâce aux cloches de Poudlard, un réveil qui en toute franchise lui avait manqué. Allongé dans son lit deux places, dans ce luxe que le château ne lui avait jamais offert au paravent, il n'avait pas à entendre les ronchonnements de ses camarades de dortoir. Il était seul, seul dans cette chambre luxueuse aux couleurs de sa maison. Observant la cheminé face à son grand lit a baldaquin, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait rester là pendant des heures, ses cours étant retardés à la semaine suivante afin qu'il s'adapte à son nouveau statut de préfet-en-chef.

Seulement l'estomac du blondinet ne cessait de grogner. Alors il s'était levé, du bon pied. De bonne humeur, il s'était déplacé dans l'unique salle de bain de ces appartement privé avec Granger. Il avait prit une douche assez rapide, puis il s'était revêtu de son costume de Serpentard. Fière de porter deux blasons, il s'était dirigé vers la salle commune des Serpentard afin de rejoindre ses amis.

Blaise était assit sur le canapé et contrairement à Draco il avait l'aire d'avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit. Quant à Théodore et Gregory, ils étaient adossé contre le mur voisin. Ils attendaient que Pansy finissent de se préparer, seulement ils en avaient tous marre alors l'arrivé de leur chef, ami, était une bonne excuse pour aller manger. Nott avait décider de quand même attendre la brune, alors le blondinet et ses deux acolytes ont montés les escaliers pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

Et en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, la journée si joyeuse de Draco s'est transformée en une journée maussade, sans utilité. Le fils de pute et la sang-de-bourbe lui avait clairement gâché sa journée.

Draco et sa petite bande vont donc s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, un froid régnant fortement sur l'atmosphère. Le blond se sert un bol de lait avant de se préparer des tartine de pain et de beurre. Ses amis, se servent également un petit déjeuné, mais bien plus copieux que celui du préfet-en-chef. Pour remonter un peut son image auprès de ses amis, il raconte fièrement le coup qu'il a fait à Granger. Blaise rit légèrement.

« C'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé voir ça » avoue t-il. « Mais toi tu as manqué quelque chose d'encore plus drôle. »

« Oh oui » Goyle se met à rire, repensant aux événements de la veille.

A ce même moment, Théo et Pansy débarquent. Théodore se jette sur le banc au coté de Draco, tandis que la seule fille de la bande dépose ses main sur la table, à quelques centimètres du basané, d'un aire menaçant.

« Vous en avez pas marre de raconter ça à tout le monde » désespère t-elle.

Blaise avait les ses coudes posé sur la table, les mains entremêlée. Il se redresse, adressant son regard aguicheur à son amie.

« Enfin Pansy chérie, Draco n'est pas tout le monde. »

Elle lève les yeux en l'aire avant de s'asseoir à coté de Blaise qui passe son bras autour des épaule de son amie qui décide de se servir du jus de citrouille pendant que les Serpentard expliquent à Draco la mésaventure du première année.

Comme chaque année, un jeux est mit en place chez les Serpentard pour les première et dernière années. Cette fois-ci, comme le jour de leur toute première arrivée au château, c'est au tour de la bande d'amis -en dehors de Draco qui ne partage pas la salle commune- de jouer. Ce qui les excitent vraiment beaucoup.

Le principe est que le nom de tout les première années sont inscrit sur des morceaux de parchemin, tous jeté dans une des coupe de quidditch remporté par les serpent il y a une cinquantaine d'année. Les septième année quant à eux, tirent un morceaux de parchemin chacun de leur tours. Le nom qui est écrit dessus est celui de leur petit protégé. Ils vont devoirs les prendre sous leurs ailes, les épauler. Et avant chaques vacances, l'élève qui aura emmerder le plus de Gryffondor se verra récompensé. Chaque mentors doivent expliquer à leur première année respectif des techniques infaillibles pour réussir, tout en leur donnant des conseils, des astuces.. et c'est à la meilleure équipe qui gagne.

« Pauvre gosse quand même » souffle Blaise.

« Pauvre Théo, tu veux dire oui » rit Goyle.

Ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire les Serpentard qui étaient présent, c'est le comportement du gamin. Lorsqu'il a vu la tête de Nott, il s'est mit à pleurer. Pansy était prête à jurer n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer autant. Cette histoire ne fait pas vraiment rire Draco, trop pensif.

« Qui est le mentor de Troyan ? »

« Personne, il à menacé Goyle avec sa baguette pour que son prénom n'apparaisse pas » lui répond la brunette.

Voilà la journée de Draco encore plus gâchée. Lui qui avait plein de projet pour cette journée ensoleillé, il décide plutôt de rester enfermé dans ses appartements.

« Ca ne lui ressemble pas, je ne comprend pas. » termine t-il pour clôturer la conversation.

Blaise est bien plus concentré à tourner sa soupe qu'à écouter la conversation de ses amis. Perdu dans ses pensées, il semble réfléchir.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée plutôt pas mal ! » ajoute t-il. « Vraiment pas mal même. » déclare t-il alors que Pansy allait rappliquer sur ce que de Draco venait d'avouer.

« Nous t'écoutons » Théodore apporte sa cuillère remplis de mousse au chocolat dans sa bouche.

« Ce soir on organise une petite fête dans la salle sur demande »

Draco qui s'attendait à quelque chose de vraiment ouf, souffle légèrement en levant les yeux en l'aire.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une idée Blaise » dit le blond. « J'appellerais plutôt ça une habitude. » termine t-il.

« Oui mais cette fois-ci faisons quelque chose de mémorable, je veux dire avec les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et même les Gryffondor! » Le basané semble vraiment content de son projet.

« T'es pas sérieux ? » Quant à elle, la jeune femme semble exorbitée.

« C'est vrai que ça pourrait-être.. » Théo cherche ses mots, mais n'en trouvant pas un précis pour décrire ce qu'il pense, il reprend le mot de son ami. « Mémorable. »

« Non c'est une source à ennuie ! Trois fois plus de risque de se faire chopper! » argumente la Serpentard.

Draco semble réfléchir à cette proposition. D'après tout, ils pourraient accepter les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, laissant les stupides Gryffondor à leurs sorts. Mais si la veille chouette venait à les surprendre, ils seraient d'office accusé de l'avoir organisée puisque les Gryffondor ne seraient pas convié. Et d'un deuxième coté, si ils se font chopper alors que les Gryffondor sont de la partit ils pourrait soit les accuser, soit dire que c'est pour le rapprochement des maisons. Ses amis, le regardent tous comme si ils attendaient un avis de la part de leur chef.

« Je suis d'accord avec Blaise. »

Pansy semblait horrifiée mais Draco reprit.

« Mais uniquement les septième année. »

« T'es pas drôle vieux » s'exprime Blaise en levant les yeux tout en se recalant correctement sur son banc.

Draco lève à son tour les yeux en l'air, sachant de suite où son ami voulait en venir, mais étant le seul au courrant il ne préférais rien dire pour ne pas élever les soupçons chez ses autres amis.

« Et les sixièmes année pour que ça fasse un peut plus de monde. »

Blaise sourit en servant une énième choppe de jus de citrouille. De toute façon, même si Draco aurait dit non, le basané aurait fait courir aux oreilles des sixièmes année qu'ils étaient également invité à la petite soirée presque improvisée.

Ils finissent tous leur petit déjeuné dans une bonne humeur qu'il ne partage pas avec Draco, qui lui est toujours ronchons après les événements passés avec les deux Gryffondor. Il se dit qu'il a été beaucoup trop gentil avec eux, et qu'il n'aurait jamais du envoyer le morceau de parchemin dans le visage de Granger, il aurait du le garder pour lui et en faire bouffer un vierge à la sang-de-bourbe.

Ce morceau de parchemin était posé sur une grande table centrale dans la salle commune de leurs appartement. Il contient des informations importante comme le fait que les deux préfet-en-chef n'ont pas cours de la semaine mais que leurs rondes de mercredi, vendredi et dimanche sont maintenue. Il y a que celle du soir même qui est annulée car ils ont la fameuse première réunion pour le bal de Halloween. Le Serpentard avait même marqué le mot de passe dessus, sans vraiment dire que c'était ça.

Neuf heure moins cinq est arrivé, les Serpentard se lèvent donc pour aller en cours, à l'exception de Draco qui leur sourit afin de les narguer. Il se prend même une petite tape derrière la tête par Blaise, ce qui le fait encore plus rire. Le blondinet décide de rester encore un peut afin de déguster un dernier pain qu'il fait griller d'un coup de baguette magique. En levant son regard, il croise celui de Potter qui n'est plus accompagné de sa meilleur amie mais de sa petite amie. Il sert donc assez fort sa tartine dans ses mains. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas encore mit le beurre dessus. L'appétit coupé, il se lève brusquement afin de monter au septième étage. Une fois sur les escaliers, il peste contre ces derniers qui l'emmènent au mauvais endroit. C'est donc dix bonnes minutes plus tard qu'il arrive enfin devant le portrait de la sirène.

« Sang-de-bourbe » prononce t-il avant que le tableau pivote.

L'endroit laisse place à une très grande et majestueuse pièce dont les détails des murs et du plafond ont étés minutieusement travaillés. Des grandes fenêtres sont installées sur le mur face à l'entrée, afin de former un vue sur le saule cogneur est juste magnifique. La couleur des murs n'est étrangement ni verte, ni rouge, elle est simplement neutre. Un magnifique blanc neige domine l'endroit, même le parquet de bois blanc s'impose.

Le blond se dirige vers la fenêtres, les quelques élèves qui sont à l'extérieur ne semble absolument pas le voir, même lorsqu'il s'agit des premières années qui regardent là où ils devraient voir Draco. Il connaît déjà cet appartement, mais il est toujours autant impressionné par la magnifique vue, la gigantesque pièce à la fois froide et à la fois chaleureuse. Il fait demi tour pour déposer sa cape de sorcier sur le porte manteau disposé à l'entrée de la pièce. A gauche du Serpentard, il y a une très grande cheminée faite de pierre de couleurs marron foncé. En face, trône une table basse en vieux bois disposée sur un imposant tapis de fourrure vert. Pas un genre de vert émeraude pour rappeler la couleur des serpents -au plus grand désespoir de Draco, mais un vert plutôt simple qui rappelle la couleur des nombreuses plantes disposées un peut partout dans la pièce. Quant à lui, le canapé de cuire est disposé de manière à pouvoir se réchauffer près de la cheminée contrairement au fauteuil qui lui est pratique pour regarder à l'extérieur.

Dans ce petit coin de confort on peut également y trouver des grandes lampes qui fonctionnent uniquement lorsque Draco lance un coup de baguette magique dessus, ainsi que des tableaux avec uniquement des paysages afin de ne pas gêner les préfets-en-chefs. La bibliothèque est installée contre le mur où se trouve également la porte d'entrée. Les livres sont correctement trié par nom d'auteur et d'après le blondinet les livres installés ont été soigneusement choisit.

A sa droite, il y a un grand escalier également fait de bois un peut comme celui chez les Dursley mais de couleur marron avec à la place d'une porte, un tableau, cachant la salle de bain. Il trouve bizarre de voir que le tableau est ouvert étant donné qu'il l'avait fermé dernière lui en partant. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué en entrant dans la pièce alors il décide d'y aller tout doucement. Maintenant qu'il s'en est aperçu, il entend du bruit provenant de la salle d'eau. Draco voit qu'il s'agit simplement de Hermione qui peste contre les vêtements du blondinet éparpillés au sol.

La pièce est très très grande et vu son ampleur, ça n'étonnerait personne qu'un puissant sortilège soit derrière tout ça. La baignoire est encore plus grande que celle de la salle de bain des préfets, on pourrait carrément penser à une piscine munit de robinet et de jet d'eau pour se laver. A la gauche de la Gryffondor, il y a un très grand meuble en marbres blanc avec des nombreux lavabos, des accessoires de toilettes appartenant à Draco et d'autre qui ont étés déposés par les elfes des maisons avant la venue des préfets-en-chefs. La salle est remplis de grands miroirs et de vitraux laissant entrer la lumière tout en cachant les adolescents de l'extérieur.

« Merlin qu'ils ont fait les choses en grand ! Tout es magnifique » murmure la sang-de-bourbe qui s'adresse à la sirène d'un des vitraux et qui n'a toujours pas remarqué que le prince des Serpentard est installé contre l'encadrement du tableau d'entrée.

Il a décidé de regarder la Gryffondor. Non pour l'admirer, mais pour être présent lorsqu'elle fera quelque chose dont il pourrait se moquer. Et justement le faite que la Gryffondor par de cette manière à une simple salle de bain est pour Draco une occasion de plus de se foutre de sa gueule si elle peste contre lui en s'apercevant de sa présence.

Pestant à nouveau, la lionne récupère les affaires du blond pour les poser sur le meuble à coté d'elle. Elle ne supporte pas de voir autant de désordre.

« Ça tu oublis ! » intervient-il enfin.

La miss-je-sais-tout sursaute en se retournant automatiquement vers la porte, lâchant la chemise blanche qu'elle avait en main.

« Tu es la depuis quand ? » demande t-elle une fois rassurée de voir qu'il s'agit du Serpentard.

« Assez longtemps pour juger que tu es encore plus pitoyable que ce que je ne pensais » répond t-il avec un rictus aux lèvres.

« Moi ? Pitoyable ? » S'énerve t-elle légèrement.

Comprenant que Draco veut seulement la pousser à bout, elle se calme afin de ne pas lui faire le plaisir de s'énerver. Elle reprend donc très calmement et d'un ton complètement normale :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui laisse mes affaires traîner au sol, Malfoy »  
« Et ce n'est pas moi qui parle à cette salle d'eau comme si elle pouvait m'entendre »

La jeune femme lève les yeux en l'aire tout en murmurant des mots absolument incompréhensibles aux oreilles du Serpentard. Elle sort de la pièce énervée tout en donnant un coup d'épaule à Draco au passage. Étant beaucoup plus fort le blond n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, donc dans l'espoir de lui montrer son mécontentement, elle s'est simplement fait mal. Encore plus énervée, elle le regarde avant de se décaler, et en montant les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre, elle entend Draco murmurer :

« Complètement malade cette fille »  
« Je t'ai entendu Malfoy ! »

« Je m'en tape Granger ! »

La Gryffondor monte les escaliers pour se trouver face à des tableaux dont une porte de bois est simplement représenté sur les deux. Sur l'une d'elle un serpent est gravé avec en dessous marqué les simples initiales « DM ». La seconde porte est agencée de la même manière. Un lion rugissant remplace le vicieux serpent et les lettres « HG » remplace les initiales de Draco. La jeune femme n'a donc aucun doute sur la porte qu'elle doit emprunter. Elle entre dans sa chambre et claque la porte de toute ses forces.

Draco décide de prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque et de s'installer sur le canapé. De temps en temps, il jette des regards vers la fenêtre, admirant les oiseaux s'amuser à éviter les branches du saule cogneur. Quelques page plus tard, il voit Granger descendre les escalier munit de sa cape de sorcière. Elle ne prête pas le moindre regard au Serpentard avant de sortir de la salle commune par le tableau dont elle avait mit pas mal de temps avant de comprendre que le « sang-de-bourbe » inscrit sur le parchemin que Draco lui avait jeté à la figure, était le mot de passe. Elle ne ferme pas le tableau derrière elle au grand désespoir de Draco.

« Un tableau ça se referme Granger, surtout quand ça représente une porte ! » hurle t-il du fond du canapé.  
« Et bien tu n'as qu'à la fermer tout seul Malfoy » Renchérit-elle en continuant son chemin.

Étant rendu loin maintenant, l'insupportable miss je sais tout ne pouvait pas voir le jeune homme s'énerver. Non mais à quoi elle joue ? Il l'a savait totalement inutile, mais il l'a découvre également gamine. En laissant la porte ouverte, n'importe quel élève passant par là pourrait découvrir l'entrée de l'appartement des préfets-en-chefs.

Draco se lève aussi rapidement qu'une fusée, non sans oublier de râler. Énervé, il donne un coup de pied dans la table basse tout en hurlant le mot «salope». Il va lui même refermer le tableau, sans arrêter de pester contre la Gryffondor.


End file.
